


No Regrets

by Duchess_Of_Dumpsters



Series: Me Saw Ghost [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Phasmophobia (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Blood, Eye Trauma, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, Out of Body Experiences, Police corruption, Scars, Shipping, Temporary Character Death, Vehicular Violence, attempted manslaughter, head injuries, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_Of_Dumpsters/pseuds/Duchess_Of_Dumpsters
Summary: After surviving the likes of Barbara Marten, the gang now finds themselves facing the corruption of their home town.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/H2oDelirious/Cartoonz, Dead Squirrel/Anthony Kongphan/Gorillaphent, Jihi as an ace queen, Nogla/Ohm
Series: Me Saw Ghost [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109234
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	1. Living Poltergeist

Anthony heaved a sigh, walking aimlessly alongside the road. He’d hoped a walk would help clear his head, but his mind just kept going in circles. It had been a couple days since the crazy night in that haunted house, Squirrel’s memory was still faulty at best and it seemed he didn’t remember his confession to Rilla. That didn’t mean Rilla had forgotten though, having become thrice as protective over Squirrel, not leaving his side if he could manage it. Neither had made any move to push Anthony away, yet he couldn’t help suddenly feeling like an outsider looking in. He loved the both of them dearly, to the point he’d never managed to tell either of them, how was he supposed to pick? In the end, he supposed the choice had been made without him, they’d chosen each other.

He should have said something sooner.

The sound of a vehicle rumbling close only barely drew Anthony from his thoughts, looking up in time to see a pickup truck, accelerating and veering off of the road. Heading… right… for him.

Maybe it was for the best he never said anything at all, for that was the last thought to cross his mind before the world became an explosion of pain that spiraled into absolutely nothing.

\--

Cartoonz huffed a sigh, walking alone in the late afternoon. This would be his first night back at work since losing his eye. He wasn’t so much nervous as he was sad to be away from Delirious and Corpse. The past couple of days of recovery had been quite nice. Those nice thoughts fell to the wayside when someone hit him with water, leaving him to jump a bit and look towards the source. Blade, the son of the same deputy that had arrested Rilla stood in his driveway, holding a water hose and laughing. Behind him was his truck, the grill on the passenger side was mangled, the headlight cracked as well. He’d apparently been washing it, the pool of water under the truck had a red hue.

“The fuck did you hit?” Cartoonz asked, wiping some of the unwanted water from his face.

“Just a  _ stupid _ animal, it shouldn’t have wandered into town.” The cocky asshole sneered, turning back to spraying down the truck.

Something about that didn’t sit right, not one bit.

Not that it would do any good to try and turn the jackass into the authorities.

Without options or interest to waste any more time around the man who’d never outgrown being a school bully, Cartoonz continued on. The entire rest of the walk he felt on edge though, a creeping feeling of something being  _ wrong _ holding his mind. He couldn’t quite shake the color of red or the way the grill had been broken. He didn’t like the  _ tone _ Blade had spoken with, something so malevolent that it left Cartoonz feeling like he needed to watch over his shoulder. It was a sticky sort of unsettled, something that clung at the back of his mind, leaving him uneasy and mildly upset, even though he knew the comments of a heartless pest shouldn’t get under his skin. Finally, though, he reached the convenience store, passing by one of the deputies on his way in. It wasn’t the asshole so he didn’t think much of it. That was, until he spotted Jihi, leaning on the counter like she was dazed, paled from fear.

“Jihi? What’s wrong?” Cartoonz asked, hurrying around the counter to stand beside her.

It took her a moment to even look at him, longer to focus, she looked… shocked. She took a breath, looking to be at a loss for words. Cartoonz looked from her to the deputy’s suv pulling out of the parking lot, that one wasn’t  _ usually _ problematic…

“Jihi? Are you okay?” Cartoonz asked, looking back to her, uncertainty and unnerved feelings boiling high.

“It’s… not me we need to worry about.” She said quietly, her tone barely above a whisper.

“What the  _ fuck _ does that mean?”

“A-Anthony he… He might be dead.” Jihi finally explained, sounding sickened at the thought.

“No, no way,  _ what _ ?” Cartoonz’s mind felt like it was trying to shut down.

He’d seen Anthony just a few hours ago, he’d been at Delirious’, hanging out with Rilla and Squirrel, like he had for days previous while Squirrel recovered.

“The deputy said there’d been a hit and run… he spoke like he knew who’d done it and… and it… didn’t matter.” The thick fear seeping into the edges of her tone was chilling, Jihi wasn’t an easy person to scare.

A hit and run.

They knew who it was…

They didn’t care.

“Blade… that fucking-” Cartoonz cut himself off, outraged, his hands balling to fists so tight his nails might draw blood.

“It was him?” Jihi asked, catching Cartoonz’s gaze.

He couldn’t read her eyes, there was a mix of emotion there, he knew she held no more love for the jerk than he did. She didn’t sound surprised, rather, she sounded more like a wolf ready to bare its fangs.

“Yeah… his truck was all fucked up when I walked by… he claimed he hit an animal, he was washing blood off it.” Cartoonz explained, absolutely sickened by the realization he’d potentially spoken with Anthony’s murderer, looked right at the murder weapon, and been unaware.

“Boss… may I leave early?” Jihi asked, her voice still quiet but the fear was dwindling in favor of something else, something darker.

“Y-yeah, go home. Just be careful, stay well away from the road. I’ve got it from here.” Cartoonz said, not questioning her, only worrying for her safety.

She patted his arm as she turned to go, setting her shoulders, her expression going cold. He didn’t know what she had up her sleeve but he was glad she was on his side. It wasn’t until she’d vanished through the door and walked out of sight of the windows did he manage to pull his attention to the store’s phone, making a call to the hospital.

\--

Nothingness gave way as he felt a pull, a gentle tug, like a suggestion in the grand scheme of things. It felt more interesting than wherever he was though, so gently, he drifted towards it.

Anthony found himself laying under a truck, considering his last memories that made sense he supposed. What didn’t make sense was the heavy blue haze, the coldness. Past that blue haze though, he caught sight of a pool of bright red, diluted blood on the ground. He could hear a voice speaking softly, a familiar voice. He saw a pair of fingers dip into the diluted blood before the owner of that hand knelt then crawled under the truck with him. It was Jihi he realized and following her fingers, he watched as she left strange symbols drawn in bright red on the undercarriage of the truck. As soon as the last symbol was finished he felt a rush of… rage, of a thirst for vengeance.

“Blade is your target, torment him. There is blood on his hands, the blood of my  _ friend _ .” Jihi said and while he wasn’t sure who she was talking about, he had no reason to argue.

He pulled himself out from under the truck, everything was a bright haze, painful to look at, but he could sense his target, within a house nearby. That boiling, bubbling rage, that thirst for vengeance filling his awareness. In a blink, he was inside the house, stalking down the hall. He stopped in the doorway, watching the look of confusion morph over the man’s face, his pink hair tied back, the color likely meant to make him look more punk but really it was just lipstick on a pig.

Anthony glared the man down, walking into the fool at his desk, taking stock of the room itself. There was a football trophy on a dresser, with a sneer, Anthony sent it tumbling to the floor. Anthony heard Blade jump from his chair, turning to look at the toppled trophy on the floor. Anthony crossed the room, leaning closer than he’d prefer to be before whispering.

_ ‘Guilty conscience?’ _

Watching the color drain from the face of the man was priceless. Anthony grinned, slipping back out of the room, toppling random things as he went, experimenting with this new form of existence. It wasn’t long before he realized he could pull things fully to this hazy plane of reality. He could leave them floating in the air, following him. The other people in the house didn’t seem to notice…

_ Perfect. _

\--

Corpse was reclined across the island countertop, watching the way Delirious moved about taking care of the mundane chores. Delirious’ tone was full of excitement as he chattered at Rilla and Squirrel who sat nearby. The phone ringing brought a lull in the conversation, Delirious went to answer while the other two chatted between themselves. Like the stab of a sharp blade, Corpse felt it as Delirious was suddenly filled with fear, a cold and crawling feeling. Corpse frowned, looking over at the shorter of his mortal boyfriends, concerned for what had upset him so. The look on Delirious’ face was one of fading hope, of dread.

“Yeah… I’ll tell them.” Delirious said, his tone having been drained of all the excitement that had been there just moments before.

“What’s wrong?” Rilla’s voice followed the soft beep of the phone as Delirious hung up.

“Uh… we need to head to the hospital um… Anthony’s uh… he, he… fuck.” Delirious was shaking a bit, setting the phone aside.

“Let’s go.” Rilla said, standing.

Squirrel rose beside him, looking deeply worried but not saying anything. Corpse let himself lift off of the counter, drifting beside Delirious as the group headed for the door. Corpse watched Delirious slide his mask fully over his face, cutting down a street Corpse hadn’t seen before. The trip was uneventful, but it wasn’t lost on him the way Delirious avoided getting very close to any of the roads, as if he suddenly didn’t feel safe near them. In a small town like this, that was rather odd.

Corpse really had no way to guess how long it took them to reach the hospital, time being rather irrelevant for him. He had, however, found himself watching for danger, on edge because they were. Corpse floated along beside Delirious who cut his way through the halls of the hospital with purpose, already knowing where to go at least. He slowed and Corpse caught sight of Andrew ahead, standing outside one of the rooms, with him a doctor. Corpse could feel the prickling of dread that washed over Delirious, that fear for his friend so strong it practically bled off of him into the ghost realm. As they approached the doctor patted Andrew’s shoulder and took his leave, the stressed father looked to the group of friends. The lawyer looked defeated, the way his shoulders hung, the pain in his eyes showing just the depth of the nightmare he was living.

“This is bad, isn’t it?” Squirrel asked, fear edging his tone.

“Yeah… yeah it is.” Andrew nodded, turning for the door, he stepped through and held it for them.

Corpse swooped ahead of the others, into the room with the medical equipment beeping weakly. Settled in a chair in the corner was Jihi, she looked exhausted, drained. Looking over at the bed though, there was a broken and motionless man, what was visible of his skin showed bruising. The medical equipment was difficult to read from the dead side of things, but from the sounds they emitted, he got the impression Anthony was only barely holding on. Really, he looked very much like he had one foot in the grave.

“Anthony…” Squirrel’s voice cracked, the man crumpling next to the bed, gently resting a hand over Anthony’s.

“Damn it… don’t die on us, Anthony.” Rilla’s voice was shaky, laced with fear and regret.

“Who the  _ fuck _ did this?” Squirrel whimpered, echoing the question that Corpse himself was wondering.

“That  _ pig _ Blade.” Jihi growled from behind them.

“You’re sure?” Andrew asked, the smallest glimmer of hope in his voice.

“Cartoonz caught the fuck washing blood off of his truck.” Jihi supplied, there was fury in her voice, but it seemed like it was being drained away.

Corpse turned to regard her quietly, watching the way emotion flickered across her face only to drain away just as quickly. It looked very much like she was being fed on by a poltergeist but he didn’t see one nearby… strange.

“Is there really anything you can do against them?” Delirious asked, sounding hopeless.

“I’ll fight tooth and nail for justice for my boy, to hell with these corrupted bastards.” Andrew said firmly, rage of his own boiling up with a direction to send it.

“Be careful… looks like they’re willing to play real dirty.” Rilla stated, glancing over at the angry father.

“Trust me, I know.” Andrew said, patting Rilla on the back before he turned for the door. “Stay with him… the trail’s already going cold if the fuck is burying evidence. I don’t… I don’t want him to be alone if he-”

“Go fuck them up, Andrew, we’ll be right here.” Jihi stated and with that the lawyer nodded, carrying himself like a soldier walking into battle.

In a way, he was.

“Please don’t die… Anthony, please…” Squirrel pleaded, burying his face in the bed beside Anthony, his shoulders shaking with sobs.

Rilla knelt beside him, resting a hand against Squirrel’s back. Delirious dropped into a chair beside Jihi, watching Anthony’s vitals with an expression of worry. Corpse settled on the foot of the bed, watching the lot of them, looking to Anthony’s face now and then.

“What… what if he… he doesn’t make it? I’m still not remembering things when I wake up… I don’t… I don’t want to forget… What if this morning was the last time we got to spend with him? I  **won’t remember!** I don’t want to lose that, I don’t want to lose him at all!” Squirrel sobbed, the heartache in his voice cutting deep.

Corpse caught the look of pain and fury that crossed Jihi’s face, only briefly, then the same expression flicked across Anthony’s face. Corpse arched a brow, suspecting there was something going on, but now was not the time to ask, especially if she needed to concentrate.

“Don’t count him out just yet, okay? Anthony’s a tough dude, he won’t give up without a fight.” Rilla assured Squirrel gently, seeming to need that assurance as much for himself though.

\--

_ ‘Squeal little pig.’ _

Anthony smirked to himself, chasing Blade down the hallway, occasionally flinging a knife at him, purposely missing. He’d found the knives in the kitchen earlier and taken every single one, giving him this beautiful opportunity. Knives were stuck in the walls, the floor, and Anthony just kept slinging them, a wave of his fingers and another would fly out of the nothingness to zip right past the deputy’s son. Was the man a killer? Anthony’s own murderer? All signs pointed to yes as best he could tell. He remembered seeing Blade’s truck, he remembered the pain of being struck. That followed by Jihi spurring his soul into motion, with what she’d said, with the rage that continued to boil and rile; he was certain.

He was dead.

He’d been killed by this cocky little fuck who thought he was above the law and if he’d covered his tracks well enough, that might as well be the case. Anthony doubted there would be any justice for him in a town like this, what was his father going to do without evidence or witnesses? He could only imagine how upset the man was, facing corruption on all sides.

So Anthony would take his own revenge.

He’d take it slowly.

He’d make this sorry excuse for a human suffer.

Blade ducked into another room, trying to escape, there was no hiding when Anthony could sense his every move. Into the room Anthony glided, holding off on the knives, taking stock of the room. It was a bedroom, belonging to Blade’s parents from the looks of it, Blade himself was huddled in a corner. There was a police scanner sitting on the bedside table, a radio alarm clock as well, and without a second thought Anthony sent them both into a haywire fit of screeching and squealing, of static and hopping channels. He realized quite quickly he could use the radios to speak as well.

“You’re next…..  _ Blade _ .” Anthony said, unsure how recognizable his own voice was but not caring with the way it struck fear in the man.

Anthony let his footsteps fall heavily, loudly, as he stalked up on the cowering pig of a man. Behind Blade was a closet, why he hadn’t hid in there Anthony wasn’t sure but didn’t really care. He reached through, snagging every article of clothes and their hangers, then dropping the entire mess on top of Blade who screeched much like a startled pig. Screaming and flailing to be free of the coat monster, Blade scrambled out of the room, some hangers still caught on him, leaving him to look rather ridiculous. Anthony laughed, the rage still boiling within, twisting the sound to something quite wicked. He heard Blade scream, likely having heard him and that was all the more amusing. He followed after, retrieving knives as he went, along with grabbing anything else that looked like it might be fun to throw at the murderer.

Down the staircase Blade went and after him Anthony followed, debating taking an opportunity to make the killer trip, that wasn’t enough though. That wasn’t vengeance enough for cutting someone’s life short for a  _ laugh _ . Sending him for a little tumble was too merciful. Into the kitchen Blade scrambled, Anthony casually scooped up more things to throw, a cutting board here, a mug there, until he found himself somehow slowed. Glancing down he found salt scattered on the floor, it wasn’t a purposeful pouring, but rather the container knocked to the floor on Blade’s way through. Anthony scowled at it as he stepped through, annoyed at the way it held him back, his passage was marked by the way it displaced under his incoporial feet. Blade ran down the hall, and Anthony, with a wave of his hand, sent every painting and picture hung on the walls clattering to the floor in the man’s wake, drawing another terrified cry from him. Down the hall Anthony stalked, watching the way Blade backed around in a circle in the dead end of a room, there was a door to the garage on his right, but he made no move to go that way.

The sound of the garage door opening caught Anthony’s attention and curiosity held just strong enough for him to look away from his target. Rage boiled anew at the sight, the deputy getting out of his truck… Anthony held back though, whether from the vile man not being his target or something else he wasn’t sure. He held still, waiting as the man entered the room, took one look at the mess and scowled at Blade.

“The fuck have you been doing in here?”

“It’s a ghost! There’s a ghost and it won’t leave me alone, dad it’s going to kill me!” Blade whimpered like a spineless coward.

Still Anthony held back, going silent and still. He watched as the deputy walked down the hall, taking stock of the mess.

“What the hell kind of nonsense are you spouting? There’s no fucking ghosts. What did you do with all the mugs? I swear to god if you’ve done something stupid with them.” The deputy grumbled, wandering through the house.

Anthony smirked, leaning against a kitchen counter and just watching the argument unfold, as father and son yelled at one another. The lack of trust, the lack of respect, it was  _ flooring _ to say the least, Anthony’s own father would  _ never _ treat him in that way, but then Anthony would like to think he’d been a pretty good son. The only thing Anthony was missing at that moment was a bucket of popcorn as the cop and his murderer son argued like it was some sort of mid-day soap opera. The deputy stubbornly held his ground that ghosts didn’t exist, that Blade was doing some dumb prank and Blade pleading for his father to listen to him.

_ ‘Hmm, so you got your lack of respect for others from him, didn’t you?’ _ Anthony whispered in Blade’s ear, much to the man’s startlement.

“Didn’t you hear that?” He cried, only for the deputy to scowl at him.

“I didn’t hear anything. That’s enough of all this nonsense, get out of my face.” The deputy snapped, leaving the coward to turn tail and run back up the stairs.

Anthony decided it was best not to prove anything Blade tried to claim, so for now, while the man was awake, Anthony would be quiet.

\--

“Jihi, you should go home and rest. I’ll give you a ride.” Kyle offered, his tone soft in the quiet room.

Corpse had to agree that she looked like she needed a good night’s sleep, that she was in no shape to walk home. He watched as she cast a worried look Anthony’s way before sighing softly.

“You’re right… I’d appreciate that.” She said quietly, moving to stand.

“Good, and would you guys like me to bring you some food?” Kyle asked, looking to the others.

“I don’t think I can eat…” Squirrel muttered.

“You need to, you’re still healing.” Rilla said gently, to which Squirrel nodded, resigned.

“Thanks, Kyle.” Delirious offered, not quite able to put any energy into his tone.

“No problem.” Kyle nodded, casting one more, deeply worried look at Anthony before leaving with Jihi.

Corpse would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried about her, he suspected there was something paranormal afoot. Whatever it was though, it would have to wait, hopefully rest would do her good, if it didn’t though, he’d be asking questions. So many things psychics could do could also spell their doom if done wrong. He didn’t think of Jihi as unintelligent, but not that long ago she’d also refused to believe the supernatural even  _ existed _ . She was strong, but without proper study, which she’d only just began, she could end up in over her head. He’d seen it before, psychics on the cleaning crew, if they made one misstep, they could end up as dead as any investigator.

He snorted to himself, he’d know wouldn’t he?

The room fell back to the sound of weak beeps, not a word to be shared amongst those present. Corpse hated to see it, so soon returned to this place, worried for one of their own. Really, he’d love the chance to get his hands on this ‘Blade’ character, give him a good scare. Corpse wasn’t quite willing to kill, he theorized that doing so he might sacrifice his own humanity, becoming a mindless killer like the ghost that took his own life. He shook his head, hating how there was nothing he could do to help as things stood.

It was some time later when Kyle returned, paper bags passed to the others, containing fried burritos. Perhaps not the most nutritious of meals, but it would do. Delirious gave a somewhat saddened look at the food in his hand, like it brought memories to mind.

“Cartoonz, uh… he made chicken bites out of habit.” Kyle said softly, sitting down with a burrito of his own.

“I wish that was enough to wake him up.” Rilla said softly, looking from the bag in his hands to Anthony who still lay motionless.

“Is Cartoonz holding up okay?” Delirious asked quietly, looking over at Kyle.

“He’s got the enthusiasm of a wet mop but with good reason. Man’s gonna need a hug when he gets out of there.” Kyle sighed and Delirious nodded wordlessly.

Squirrel sighed heavily as he picked at his food, eating slowly, reluctantly. Corpse doubted the heavy hearted man even tasted anything. The depth of sadness in his eyes was haunting, a look of someone who’s very soul was aching. The depth of despair, a heart bleeding with each passing moment, his reaction, his fear of losing the last precious memories, Corpse was fairly sure there was something Squirrel never got to tell Anthony. Squirrel was the last to finish eating - even then he hadn’t eaten as much as he normally would - and the group sat in silence again. Time was already irrelevant to Corpse, the only note of its passing being the sometimes infrequent beeps of medical equipment. Every time the rhythm changed they all tensed, looking to Anthony with fear. His heart kept beating though, he didn’t expire right before their eyes... yet.

“I… don’t want to sleep.” Squirrel said quietly, after the others had relaxed from the last scare.

“Don’t really get a choice.” Rilla said gently, sounding tired himself.

“I’ll forget…” Squirrel said, his voice little more than a weak squeak.

“Maybe not.” Rilla offered, resting a hand on Squirrel’s arm.

“I haven’t remembered anything yet. What if this is permanent? If… If we lose him I’ll… I won’t know… I’ll make everyone relive this again when I ask where he  _ is _ . Fucking… fuck this, fuck everything about this! I don’t want to lose him, I don’t want to  _ forget _ this morning when memories might be all we have left I-” Squirrel broke to sobs, heart wrenchingly mournful cries filling the room as his shoulders shook, his face buried in the sheets at Anthony’s side.

Needless to say, Squirrel cried himself right to the thing he hadn’t wanted to do, eventually falling silent as he fell asleep. Corpse doubted he’d sleep very well like that, but he was out regardless. Looking past Squirrel, Rilla looked withdrawn, mind seeming to have wandered, eyes unseeing in Anthony’s direction. Anthony himself still lay motionless, little more than a ragdoll in casts and bandages, yet, Corpse could swear he’d seen the flicker of a devilish grin cross the unconscious man’s lips.

\--

The deputy was asleep, Blade lay in his bed, the light on as if that would save him. Anthony smirked, it was time to make his move, he’d spent the down time figuring out more of what he could do. With a thought, a push of energy, he overloaded the breaker box, shutting down the house’s power. The startled whimper from Blade as his room was suddenly bathed in darkness was priceless. In the depth of the dark the blue haze was less uncomfortable, Anthony could see quite clearly. He stalked back and forth around Blade’s bed. Making his footsteps heard until the murderer could handle no more and bolted from his bed.

Once again he darted down the hall, down the stairs and Anthony followed, biding his time. Blade ducked around the wall into the living room, stumbling past the couch and seeming unsure where to go. That moment of confusion, of panic, that was when Anthony made his next move. With a flick of his wrist every single item he’d been accumulating snapped back into the mortal plane, flying at Blade with sharp precision. Every cup, plate, random clutter, tool, anything that hadn’t been nailed down, went flying at the coward at once. The mass of it struck him hard, knocking him from his feet and sending him through the sliding glass door. The sound of it shattering rang through the house, the clattering and clanking of scattering clutter across the patio followed that. Blade looked winded, afraid, a bit scratched up but overall fine.

Anthony chose then to manifest, to show himself, glaring down at Blade, no doubt looking exactly as mangled as the truck had left him. The fear and horror that filled the gasping pig’s face confirmed that thought well enough.

“A tenth of what you struck me with, if that.” Anthony growled, his voice gurgling, blood spilling past his lips.

“I’m sorry-”

“ _ Sorry? _ **_Sorry?! Sorry doesn’t bring back the DEAD._ ** ” Anthony roared back at him before vanishing entirely from view.

The energy spent in doing that had been quite a lot, Anthony left to just float in the ghost realm feeling like he’d run a marathon. It was worth it though, worth it for the panicked sobbing and blubbering that followed. Blade pleaded for his life, for forgiveness, for some way to make things right and Anthony’s inability to answer left Blade all the more freaked out.

“What the hell is going on down here?” Blade’s father yelled from inside the house, leaving the shaken man all the more distraught.

Rather than face his father, try again to explain, which this time he might have more leeway as it would be hard to brush off this sort of event as self inflicted… Blade ran away. Across the back yard, around the house and through the side gate to the driveway. Anthony drifted along with him as Blade bolted for his pickup, the frightened assailant scrambled inside and started the engine. Anthony wanted very much to fuck with the truck and terrify the man more, but he didn’t quite have the energy built back up to do anything just yet. Which in turn meant Blade was able to back out of the driveway and zip down the street uneventfully.

Blade drove far too fast to be legal, buildings whipping by at breakneck speed, if anyone was out walking like he had they would be just as fucked. Feeling a bit less drained, Anthony decided to give the idiot a warning, causing the headlights to flicker, cutting out entirely for a likely uncomfortable amount of time. It was enough to make him slow down though. Anthony let go of the lights, allowing the shaken killer to see where he was going, the ghost wasn’t all that keen on getting anyone else killed. The town was no large place, it didn’t really take long to get anywhere anyway, soon enough they were pulling into a parking lot. When Blade shakily got out of the truck Anthony was dissappointed the stupid thing was too old to have a car alarm to set off. It would have been the perfect thing to send the pig into a panic again.

Drifting along behind Blade, Anthony looked ahead, curious as to where the coward had run to and half expecting it to be a church.

It wasn’t though.

It was the hospital.

Anthony rolled his eyes, a few scratches didn’t warrant that, he hadn’t even been hurt by the glass door itself. The murderous fuckface was annoyingly lucky. Blade stumbled through the front doors, heading for the main reception, all but crashing into the counter and startling the nurse there.

“I swear to god if you’ve eaten something stupid on a dare again-” They started in an annoyed, very done tone but Blade cut them off.

“Anthony… the hit and run, is he alive?” Blade demanded in a panic.

“What do you want with him?” They narrowed their eyes at the deputy’s son, clearly suspicious.

“I just need to see for myself that he’s okay.” Blade all but pleaded, leaving Anthony to join in on the suspicious glare.

What the  _ fuck _ was he on? Anthony was dead, he knew he was from the simple fact that he’d become a ghost. He couldn’t still be alive… right?

“Fine, but I’ll be along very shortly to check on him, if you pull anything I don’t care who’s son you are, you’ll regret it.” They warned, very clear they didn’t fear him.

“I already regret my choices, trust me.” Blade muttered.

With a shake of their head, the nurse at the reception desk gave Blade the room number. He barely waited on them to stop talking before taking off that direction. Confused, Anthony followed, down the hall and through the doorway. There were the beeps of medical equipment, he spotted Cartoonz first, he was nearest the doorway. Past him was the bed where Anthony spotted his own broken body. Sitting at his feet was a man he didn’t recognize, but he stood out against the blue haze, not as obstructed as the living. Draped over the side of the bed and asleep was Squirrel, Rilla beside him in a chair, Delirious was sitting by the window, Kyle next to him.

Blade storming into the room was probably one of his less wise decisions, Anthony watching as all attention fell on the attempted murderer. Cartoonz spun on his heel to face Blade, instantly squaring up. Anthony saw Cartoonz’s missing eye wasn’t missing from a ghost point of view, rather, it looked like it was made up of a burning light, a fire that spilled from his face, it flashed with rage when Cartoonz locked onto Blade.

“The  _ fuck _ you think you’re doing here, huh? You think we’re just gonna fucking roll over and let you finish this fucking bullshit you started? You aren’t laying a  _ finger _ on him!” Cartoonz roared, closing the distance fast, fist already in motion.

“No no!-” Blade waved his hands in front of him but it wasn’t enough to stop the already furious Cartoonz.

Anthony couldn’t lie, he found it greatly satisfying to watch as Cartoonz hit Blade right in the face with a left hook. Blade staggered back a step and would have fallen if he hadn’t bumped into the wall instead. Cartoonz was already lining up for another swing, behind him Rilla was slowly moving to stand, his expression so cold, so dark, even Anthony found himself shrinking back, despite the look not being directed at him. Blade raised his arms to hide his face, trying to avoid another punch.

“Anthony…” A voice just barely cut past the chaos, following it Anthony met the gaze of the unfamiliar man.

It dawned on Anthony who he was looking at then and he blinked in surprise. He hadn’t realized Corpse wore a mask, but the tallness of him fit. It was hard to read his expression past his mask though.

“Please! I saw him! I saw him, he attacked me! He’s making my dad think I’m crazy, please you have to believe me! I don’t know what to do.” Blade squealed, cut off from going further when Cartoonz struck him in the ribs, outraged.

“Sounds fucking sus to me, you guilty son of a fuck.” Cartoonz snarled, but Rilla was towering behind him.

With more gentleness than one would expect from a man wearing such a cold expression, Rilla scooted Cartoonz aside. That gentleness vanished in the blink of an eye when Rilla grabbed and lifted Blade by his throat. Blade choked and, in a panic, grabbed for Rilla’s hand. .

“Sus as shit, defenestrate that fuck, Rilla.” Delirious snapped from over by the window, Blade’s eyes went wide as he very likely didn’t know what that meant.

Anthony only knew because of the countless law books he’d grown up around and he couldn’t hold back a laugh.

“Don’t mind if I fucking do.” Rilla sneered, turning while still carrying Blade by his throat.

“Please, wait! He’s a ghost! But he’s alive!” Blade choked out, struggling and failing to escape.

Kyle opened the window as Rilla approached and Anthony felt himself pulled along, gliding right past his own body. Past a startled and only barely awake Squirrel who was looking at Anthony’s motionless form in silent, stunned horror. That tearstained face painstruck, fresh tears welling in his eyes. The sight of him struck Anthony to his core, desperately, all he wanted in that moment was to wrap Squirrel in his arms.

But he couldn’t.

“Anthony?” Cartoonz breathed, looking over Anthony realized Cartoonz had spotted him with that ghostly gaze.

“If you  _ ever _ so much as  _ look _ at someone I care about wrong again I swear to god I’ll break your legs.” Rilla snarled before pitching Blade out of the first story window. It was still a bit of a drop, Blade landed heavily in the bushes outside.

“What the fuck are you doing out of your body…” Cartoonz muttered and Anthony could only shrug before he remembered.

“Jihi, talk to Jihi.” Anthony said, turning to Corpse as he spoke, knowing Cartoonz couldn’t hear him.

Corpse nodded as Anthony was drawn away, gliding out of the window. As he went he spotted the Nurse from earlier, looking into the room with an arched brow.

“Swick.” Was all they said in response to the man getting tossed out like unwanted garbage.

\--

Cartoonz stared dumbfounded in the direction Anthony’s ghost had gone, still not entirely sure that was what he’d seen. So bloodied and mangled, but it had to be him, yet it couldn’t be either. Everyone else was looking past Cartoonz and he glanced back to see a nurse leaving the room. They didn’t seem bothered so perhaps they hadn’t witnessed what had just transpired. Looking back Delirious was getting the window closed, Rilla was comforting Squirrel, quietly answering the sobbed questions. Corpse looked like he was talking to Delirious though, who froze.

“Wait, what? You two saw Anthony… as a ghost?” Delirious asked, glancing to Cartoonz.

“Yeah, I… he was all fucked up but it looked like him.” Cartoonz nodded.

“Corpse says we need to talk to Jihi, that’s what Anthony asked him.” Delirious explained, crossing the room to wrap Cartoonz in a hug.

Cartoonz melted into it, burying his face in Delirious’ hair, not minding the mask strap in the least. He heaved a sigh, his knuckles throbbing with soon to form bruises, he’d hit Blade  _ hard _ . He didn’t regret it either, he hadn’t been thinking when he’d done it but it felt good to finally knock the asshole down a few pegs.

“So… you saw Anthony as a ghost, but he’s not dead.” Kyle asked, seemingly trying to wrap his mind around whatever was going on.

“Yeah, he went out after Blade.” Cartoonz confirmed, lifting his face and settling his chin on top of Delirious’ head.

“And Blade claimed he saw him too, that he was being haunted.” Kyle continued, glancing out the window.

“Anthony seemed to think Jihi would know what the  _ hell _ is going on.” Delirious offered and Cartoonz watched as Kyle nodded slowly.

“The question is do we wake her up or wait?” Cartoonz asked, turning his gaze to the still motionless body of Anthony.

The lights in the room flickered, dimming for a moment before shutting off entirely. The only light left was the faint glow of the screens beside Anthony, the low light cast in from the street lights outside. That was followed by Corpse showing himself on the mortal plane, Cartoonz was able to see him with both eyes. Kyle squeaked, falling over backwards and fumbling back to his feet.

“It’s hard to say, she needs her strength I’d be willing to bet. However, if whatever she’s done is using Anthony’s soul then…” Corpse glanced over at Anthony.

“How do you know Jihi is  _ doing _ something?” Rilla asked, but Cartoonz remembered her asking off early, that cold expression, that determined stride.

“She definitely did something if there was something she could do.” Cartoonz supplied and Corpse nodded.

“You saw how exhausted she was, how emotionally drained. She showed every sign of being fed on by a poltergeist… and Anthony was a partial poltergeist. He was powerful, but not quite being dead he’s not as dangerous as he could be. I suspect that’s the only reason Blade isn’t dead himself.” Corpse explained, sounding thoughtful.

“What does that mean for Anthony?” Squirrel’s voice was broken, hollow.

“Nothing good I don’t think. His body is holding on by a thread, no force of will behind it. There’s no way it’s going to hold on forever like that.” Corpse admitted, much to the deflation of the already upset Squirrel.

“So we should definitely be trying to wake her up then.” Delirious stated, starting to pull out of the hug, Cartoonz let his arms fall.

“I have no idea how much time has passed or how much sleep she’s gotten. I don’t know what exactly she’s done or how dangerous for  _ her _ it is, because it really could be.” Corpse said hesitantly.

“So damned if we do and damned if we don’t.” Kyle sighed.

“Maybe we… maybe we give her a little more time and then see about calling her.” Rilla suggested, eyeing Anthony’s vitals.

“Juggling lives feels like something way above our paygrade.” Kyle muttered, not liking anything to do with the situation.

“How about a couple of us drop by her place to check on her? If you take me I should be able to tell if she’s still being drained without disturbing her.” Corpse offered before fading from sight, the lights kicking back on.

“I like that idea better.” Rilla agreed.

“Come on Delirious, let’s go.” Kyle sighed and headed for the door.

Delirious nodded, but before he could move to follow Cartoonz pulled him close again, taking the chance to steal a kiss. He’d missed Delirious amid all his worry for Anthony and he wasn’t about to neglect his boyfriend entirely.

\--

“What do I do… what do I do?” Blade was asking himself, driving around town aimlessly.

Anthony felt his strength trickling back, but he didn’t have much to work with, especially on the move. The truck was old and didn't have many electronic parts to mess with, though he’d turn the radio on and send it to static occasionally. While Blade drove around in a panic Anthony poked at the truck itself, looking for anything loose, anything he could snatch into the ghost realm. He found a few things and soon the truck was leaking fluids as it drove, eventually sputtering to a stop near the edge of a crossroads.

“Damn it!” Blade shouted, to which Anthony pinged one of the various little pieces off the pig’s face.

Cursing under his breath Blade got out of the truck, walking a few steps away, then pacing back. The man seemed desperate, somewhere past fear and just at a loss, which was much less amusing. Finally after a bit Blade went and leaned against the wall of a nearby building.

“I don’t know what you want from me, you’re not dead, you saw!” Blade protested, sending a new wash of rage through Anthony.

As if the fact that Anthony’s own body was lying in the hospital, broken and dying made things any better. As if seeing the suffering of his friends, of seeing Squirrel’s heartache changed anything for the better. As if knowing the extent of the damage Blade had done and was now trying to downplay while Anthony  _ could _ still die was some sort of merit on Blade’s part. The simple fact was that the asshole should never have attacked another living being, should not have been so arrogant and heartless as to see Anthony as anything less than worthy of life. Blade knew what he did when he aimed his truck at a pedestrian minding his own business. He had the  _ audacity _ to go waltzing into that very man’s hospital room, the nerve to ask Anthony’s friends for  _ help _ after what he’d  **done.** The rage boiled and bubbled, rising up in full force, flooding Anthony’s very being, feeling partially fueled from an outside source again.

Anthony felt like he was drowning under the building fury, his own meeting the other like gas and oil over a flame. It was building with no hope of slowing down, the outrage at how deeply  _ wronged _ he’d been, over what this sorry son of a bitch had stolen from him. Somewhere Anthony felt something  _ snap _ and his lips pulled back into a snarl. Death… the monster deserved no less, he didn’t deserve the chance to hurt anyone else, to cause any more problems. The heartless deputy deserved to feel the pain Anthony was sure his very own father was suffering already.

Death… death… death was what he deserved, Anthony had every right to his revenge, every right to kill his killer. With a force of sheer will he took hold of the entire truck, his rage boiling hotter than the chill edging his soul. He took hold of the hunk of iron and steel with all the strength he had, forging that rage into something direct, an attack of equal mercilessness. Anthony pushed hard and the truck lifted ever so slightly off of its tires before being flung, taking out a fire hydrant on its way. The screeching sound, the sudden spray of water was all the warning Blade got before the truck slammed into him, pinning him to the wall of the building he’d been leaning on. The truck dripped water as well as whatever else as it held the murderer pinned against the bricks.

Blade screamed, struggling but thoroughly trapped.

Trapped but still alive.

_ That wasn’t  _ **_enough._ **

Anthony stalked up on Blade, the streetlights starting to flash, blinking in and out, never in sync with each other. Anthony’s only thoughts were to kill, to gain his revenge. He stepped up in the bed of the truck, crossing over to where Blade was pinned, screaming for mercy he hadn’t been willing to give.

Just as Anthony reached for the squealing pig’s throat, he felt a sharp, almost cold jolt roll through his body. The feeling of literal shock enough to shake him from his bloodlust. The streetlights returning to their steady glow around them. He felt the shock again, with it came the sound of irregular beeping… then the droning tone of a flatline. Anthony’s blood would have run cold if he hadn’t been incorporeal, the realization sinking in that his death was upon him.

With the bloodlust shaken off he wasn’t hyper aware of Blade anymore. Anthony didn’t feel tethered to him, as much as he despised him… there was somewhere more important to be. With a little push of will to follow the weak, flickering tether he did have, he found himself standing back in the hospital room. There was a doctor and nurses, a crash cart at their side and tension was high. Rilla and Cartoonz held Squirrel back and out of the way. Squirrel was shouting, crying, there were tears in Rilla’s eyes too… Cartoonz looked right at Anthony though, able to see him.

“Come on, Anthony… live out of sheer spite if you have to.” Cartoonz encouraged, his voice almost drowned under the shrill tone of the flatline.

“Anthony please, please don’t give up… Anthony please, I love you, please.” Squirrel’s words came as more of a shock than the next jolt from the defibrillators.

It was scary, but Anthony wasn’t about to give up, not yet, not like this. He reached over, touching his own body as the doctor called for one more shock. There came another shock, this one hurt, then  _ everything  _ hurt. He felt himself gasp, his heart hammering too hard in his chest, but the shrill tone gave way to steady beeps again. He was helplessly stuck in place, no longer having the floating freedom of a ghostly form, but that was alright. He was in pain but that, too, he’d tolerate. Finally able to look over at his friends, to see the fear melting to relief… and then the pain, the exhaustion, it overtook him.

He slipped into darkness but he wasn’t afraid, he wasn’t letting go, clinging to that distant sound of beeping, of voices. He held onto life itself with spite… and maybe just a glimmer of hope.

\--

“I don’t feel the pull anymore.” Jihi said suddenly, the mix of fear and worry in her voice palpable.

Corpse looked from her to Delirious, who turned from the car window to look back at her.

“What does that mean?” He asked, his tone carefully level.

“I don’t know.” Jihi admitted.

“There, look!” Kyle said, slowing the car.

Where Kyle pointed, Corpse saw water spraying into the air from a busted fire hydrant, past that was Blade’s truck, shoved up against the wall of a building. Corpse could feel the tense energy left behind by a hunt, which, considering how badly drained Jihi had been just moments ago, didn’t bode well. There was a body pinned between the wall and the truck.

“Oh god… He killed him.” Delirious muttered, worried.

“The fuck deserved it.” Jihi grumbled, getting out of the car as soon as it stopped.

“Help…” A weak voice cried out, spurring everyone to pile out of the car.

Shaking, bloodied, but very much alive, Blade reached towards them. Jihi marched over only to drop to her knees on the opposite side of the truck from him, looking underneath. When she stood back up her shoulders were relaxed and the uneasy edge was gone from her stance. She looked Blade over cooly and Corpse joined her, amused. It was clear Anthony had done a number on Blade and his truck, with a little spitting in the eye of the town itself with the damage of public property.

“And why the fuck should we help you?” Delirious demanded, walking over to lean on the truck bed, putting just that much more weight against Blade.

“Please… I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I’ll… I’ll turn myself in. Please just…don’t let him come after me anymore.” Blade pleaded.

“That’s entirely up to whether or not he lives. As it is you are  _ very _ lucky.” Jihi sneered at him.

Blade hung his head in defeat, letting out shaky little sobs like the pitiful jerk he was. Trapped by the product of his own sins, the culmination of his own guilt that he was very lucky hadn’t killed him. With the imprint of hatred and rage burned into the ground, Corpse could tell that Anthony very nearly had. Something had stopped him though.

What though?

“Even if we wanted to help you… which we don’t, I don’t think any of us is moving that hunk of junk.” Delirious noted, walking around to look at how Blade was pinned.

“Please… I’ll turn myself in, I’ll, I’ll…” Blade muttered, sounding more incoherent.

“Unlike you, we aren’t a bunch of murderous assholes.” Delirious noted, looking to the street signs before turning to Kyle.

“We going to send help?” Kyle asked.

“Yeah, he’s hurt pretty fucking bad. As much as he might have had it coming, I’m not having his death on my conscience.” Delirious agreed, heading for the car.

“We can have them send an ambulance… and the fire department when we get to the hospital.” Jihi stated, to which the others nodded, getting back in.

Corpse turned away from the fool, acting pitiful as he was, he had a good amount of time before he actually expired. Especially if Cartoonz or Anthony were any show of what the human body could endure. Once they were all in the car and moving again Jihi spoke up.

"The seals are gone from the underside of the truck. They must have been washed away when Anthony threw it."

"Could Anthony really have done that?" Delirious asked, a bit shaken.

"Absolutely, he was hunting, Blade should be dead." Corpse added.

"Then why is Blade alive?" Delirious questioned.

"Only true ghosts can hunt, those with no mortal coil. His attack will have been interrupted if they managed to revive him." Corpse offered, though he was mostly theorizing aloud.

"Oh shit… wait, that means Anthony… died." Delirious said, sinking into the seat.

"Only temporarily right? Right?" Kyle practically demanded.

"He had to have been revived, and with the seals gone he had nothing tying him on Blade." Corpse pointed out.

“We’ll know more when we get there just, try not to panic.” Kyle said as much to them as himself as he challenged the speed limit.

Not that the Rabbit could challenge it all that well. Still, they got to the hospital in tense silence without incident. They all ran to the building, only slowing to an acceptable pace once inside. Delirious broke off to tell the nurse at reception where Blade was and to send help.

“How… How am I not surprised he somehow managed to get himself into such a stupid situation?” They sighed, picking up a phone.

“I guess even karma was sick of him.” Delirious offered as he turned to follow the others.

“Karma’s not the only one.” The nurse grumbled under their breath.

Delirious caught up to Kyle and Jihi just outside of the room door so the three filed through together, Corpse floating after. The beeping in the room didn’t sound quite as weak as before, so he took that as a good sign, he didn’t see any sign of Anthony aside from his body either.

“How is he doing?” Jihi asked as she stopped beside Rilla.

“We almost lost him.” Rilla admitted, his voice sounding a bit rough.

“Almost, I saw his soul snap back here and when I couldn’t see it anymore the doctors managed to pull him back.” Cartoonz explained, pulling Delirious into his lap.

“Hopefully it’s all up from here.” Jihi sighed, dropping into another chair.

“That’s all we really can do right now.” Rilla noted, looking back to Anthony’s motionless form.

As Corpse looked him over though, he got the feeling the man had the ability to pull through. He’d hold onto that until fate proved him right or wrong.

  
  


\--

Andrew sighed heavily and poured himself a drink before sitting down at his desk. It was late, there was a long day ahead, but there was no sleep to be had. He couldn’t shake the feeling of dread that had sunk into his bones just a short while ago. He cast a wary glance at the phone, it hadn’t rung yet, not yet the harbinger of bad news, but there was a well founded fear that gripped his very core. There was no greater nightmare for any father, the very reality that he’d be burying his own son looming over him like an inky cloud of pain. There was a powerlessness that came from knowing there was  _ nothing _ he could do to help his son survive, that he’d had no way to prevent the nightmare from starting. He’d not been able to keep his own son safe, in a town full of corruption, perhaps he should have thrown in the towel years ago, moved away…

He remembered the last time he’d entertained that idea. The case he couldn’t win, the innocent woman who ended up behind bars on the deputy’s whim. He remembered the leering glares he’d endured for so long after, he should have gathered his family and left then. Anthony’s protests had stuck with him though, begging not to be separated from his friends, not wanting to leave the only home he’d ever known. Andrew buried his face in his hands. Had it been the right choice? Had he doomed his son by staying all those years ago? Was there anything he could have done to prevent Anthony from being attacked?

He didn’t know.

He was only one man.

He didn’t have the answers to the universe.

He was only one man.

He couldn’t undo what was done.

_ But _ .

That didn’t mean there was nothing he could do in retaliation. Andrew might not be able to help Anthony now… but he could avenge him. He could fight for the justice his son deserved. He lifted his head, wiping away tears before looking back to the paperwork before him. He had a long day ahead, the sleepless hours left him extra time to prepare his case. Blade couldn’t hide behind his father forever and the deputy would learn at least a portion of the fear Andrew couldn’t escape.

\--

“This is insanity! You can’t be fucking serious!” A shout, muffled but still loud, could be heard in the next room.

It was enough to startle Cartoonz awake, sunlight trickled into the room around them. There was a steady rhythm from the beeping of Anthony’s vitals and the soft snores of the still sleeping Delirious in his lap. Squirrel was asleep, Rilla dozing in the chair next to him, a protective arm wrapped around the man with a tearstained face. Kyle and Jihi were nowhere to be seen. The conversation in the next room continued with one person loud enough to hear through the walls, though he was at least quieter now. It hit Cartoonz that he was hearing the Deputy though, the very one behind most of the shit wrong with the town and he tensed. What was he doing here?

“You okay?” Delirious’ voice was soft, that gentle tone sending a wave of adoration through Cartoonz.

It was almost enough to quell how unnerved he felt, not quite though. There was a certain feeling of danger that came with realizing someone who’d made themselves his and his friends’ enemy was so close.

“The Deputy is here… you hear him?”

“Yeah, not surprised, Anthony  _ fucked _ Blade up last night.” Delirious explained in a whisper.

“Wait, really?”

“Corpse said he hunted.” Delirious went on and the implications sent a shiver of fear through him.

He remembered all too well Barbara’s constant hunts, her relentless, vicious attacks. His gaze fell to Anthony, remembering how his ghost had looked, so battered and bloody… but aware. It was a terrifying thought, to think Anthony could have become like Barbara… but he didn’t… right?

“Hey…” Delirious caught his attention again.

“Hmm?”

“Things are going to be okay.” Delirious said, that gentle tone continuing to try and combat the uneasiness Cartoonz felt.

Before he could reply, before he could even think to point out how much could go wrong, Delirious was moving. It was gentle but quick, leaning up and in to close the distance between them. Cartoonz tightened his hold around Delirious as their lips met, the uncertainty melting in the wake of the passion and comfort of that simple little kiss. The sound of the door to the room opening brought the end of it before Cartoonz was quite ready.

Jihi approached them carrying a bag and was preceded by the smell of breakfast sandwiches, Kyle right on her heels.

“Morning guys.” Delirious said, trying to give a cheerful tone.

“Thanks.” Cartoonz said, accepting the offered food.

“You two sleep okay?” She asked, glancing at the wall when another shout rang out from the room next door.

“Could have slept  _ longer _ but uh, otherwise fine.” Cartoonz offered, uneasiness creeping back in at the sound.

“Any chance you guys caught any clue of what’s going on over there on your way by?” Delirious asked.

“Blade's trying to turn himself in and his father's throwing a fit about it.” Kyle shrugged.

“Wait, seriously?” Rilla asked, voice thick with sleep and full of honest surprise.

“That’s what I overheard.” Kyle offered, holding out another bag of food.

“Turn himself in for wh-” Squirrel started to ask as he lifted his head but his words died in his throat as he spotted Anthony.

“For what he did to Anthony.” Jihi explained gently, resting a hand on Squirrel’s back.

“Blade?... I knew he was an asshole but…” Squirrel pulled himself up, sitting in the vacant chair opposite Rilla’s own.

He looked dazed, upset but too exhausted to fall to sobs again. He looked from the motionless Anthony to everyone else in the room with hazy confusion, settling on Cartoonz’s own face.

“Yeah, lost the eye for sure.” Cartoonz confirmed before he could ask, too stressed to joke about it that time.

“What… what about the ghost? How was Blade involved? I-” Squirrel shook his head, clearly missing too many pieces.

“We got out, got help, and just a couple days later Blade ran Anthony down, which was yesterday.” Rilla went over systematically.

“There was… that sounds familiar, but there was more.” Squirrel said, face screwing up as he tried to remember.

“Rilla got arrested on bullshit charges and Andrew got him out of it.” Cartoonz supplied.

“Are things starting to stick?” Delirious asked, hopeful.

“I have… no idea, but, I think that sounds right.” Squirrel sighed, shoulders slumping as he looked over at Anthony again.

“That’s progress.” Rilla said softly, reaching over to rest a hand on Squirrel’s arm.

“Is… is he going to be okay?” Squirrel asked, his voice starting to crack.

“Hopefully… but he’s not out of the woods yet.” Corpse spoke up, appearing at the foot of the bed.

“Oh! Corpse, you’re with us!” Squirrel jumped a bit, surprised but not dismayed.

“That reminds me.” Jihi said, slipping her bag off her shoulder to dig through it.

She came free with a sketchbook and pencil, setting the book down open with the pencil in reach. His face lit up a bit at the sight, then vanished from view. The pencil however started moving all on its own.

“I thought you might like something to do when everyone else is asleep.” Jihi offered, and the feeling of grateful warmth that radiated through the room from the ghost seemed to confirm that.


	2. Small Town

Jihi heaved a sigh, leaning against the counter and willing the clock to tick faster. The shift had been excruciatingly slow so far, with Anthony in the hospital and the rest of her friends with him, there was less of them dropping by. Not that she blamed them, she’d much rather be with her friends, as worried as she still was. As bad as she still felt. It was a double edged feeling, she didn’t regret what happened to Blade, he’d had it coming. What bothered her was how closely she’d come to almost stealing Anthony’s already slim chances of survival away. It was frustrating, she couldn’t do her research in public, it was too easy to be ostracized in a small town like this already. She really didn’t need to add to the reasons for people to not like her.

Not that people in this town usually needed a reason. With as classist, racist, sexist and all around backwards the town was in general, it hardly mattered. Looking at someone’s wife the wrong way would gain a person an enemy that within the span of a week would multiply to a dozen people. Really Jihi was getting quite sick of it, of the fake nice, of the self-centered, wealthy assholes who had the law in their pocket. Of the corrupt sheriffs department in general, of all the hell she and her friends faced… all because of a small town’s pecking order.

Before her mind could wander further on the topic, she heard the door. She looked over, instinctively tensing at the sight of some of Blade’s friends. Off the top of her head she couldn’t remember their names, the cronies usually backing up Blade, him being most vocal, she hadn’t really dealt with any of these guys on their own. She wasn’t about to have any hope that they’d be any less problematic without their leader though. She didn’t exactly feel safe with the group of them in the store while their ring leader was in the hospital… so soon after he hospitalized  _ her _ friend. One of them came to the counter on his own, nothing in his hands so she could guess the request for either food or smokes was coming.

“Your life really  _ must _ be exhausting. Working full time  _ and _ having so many guys to keep you  **busy** .” He stated, sneering at her like he had cornered her with some kind of blackmail.

“What?” She blinked back at him, tone entirely flat but she was fairly sure she knew what he was insinuating.

“Oh don’t play dumb, hoe. You think it isn’t obvious with the company you keep? You really ought to be charging them you know, you’d probably make more than you do from this shitty job.” He snorted, still smug.

“Really, I could say the same to you, funny you’re not more worried about your job security with your pimp in the hospital.” She snapped, turning the accusation back on him.

His smug expression morphed to shock then to outrage before he vaulted the counter, backing her against the other counter. Her hands fell to the underside of the counter at her back, finger trailing to the alarm button. Then it hit her, the cold sort of dread that there would be no help for her in this situation. She was on the wrong side of this battle, the deputies weren’t going to listen to her over them…

“You wanna run that by me again, bitch?” He snapped, getting right in her face, pressing uncomfortably close, leaving her no escape if she tried to run.

“Did I stutter?” She growled back, refusing to show fear, refusing to let the fuck think he had any power over her.

“You’re gonna regret that little remark.”

“You lay a hand on me, I promise you’ll regret it more.” She snarled, bracing herself for whatever came next but far from afraid with security footage rolling.

“Fuck her up, the cameras are off.” One of his friends said from the other end of the room.

_ Fuck. _

She didn’t flinch, only letting a small smirk crawl across her lips as if that was what she’d been hoping to hear. It wasn’t, but the reaction did draw a bit of a pause out of the other before he grabbed her. He wrenched her around to one side before pulling back just enough to strike. He punched her, right in the nose, letting her stagger back. It hurt, but she refused to fall back or show any indication she cared. She felt blood roll down her lips from her nose.

“You hit like a coward.” She said, taking a step back and bumping the fry basket with her elbow, sending it into the hot oil with a splash.

“Oh you are one dead whore.” He snapped, charging at her, seeming intent on grabbing her again.

She didn’t give him the opportunity, jumping to the side at the last possible moment. Turning as she moved, grabbing hold of the fry basket’s handle and wrenching it out of the oil. She swung hard, clobbering her assailant in the face with the fry basket, the hot aluminum coated in hotter lard. He went down like a sack of potatoes and hit the ground hard, howling in pain. Unphased she brandished the hot basket at the others.

“ **Get out of my store, you** **_fucks_ ** !!!” Jihi roared at them, one scrambled for the door while the other took a moment to drag their downed man from behind the counter.

“Fucking bitch is crazy!” One of them shouted on their way out of the door.

She waited until they were out of sight before she lowered the impromptu weapon. Glancing down at it in her hand she realized she was shaking, just a bit. With a small shake of her head she went to the front, locking the doors before slipping off to the back rooms, dropping the fry basket off in the sink on her way to the office. Turning the light on she found that the computer that acted as the hub for the surveillance system had been simply shut off. At least they hadn’t vandalized it. As she set about getting the system booted back up again she called the manager over Cartoonz’s head to report what had happened. She’d let  _ him _ handle talking to the authorities.

She waited there in the office since the manager had his own key to get through the door. When he arrived there was a mix of concern and irritation at the assholes who’d decided to cause problems. He got pictures of her bloody nose for the sake of evidence since the cameras had been down, then gave her the rest of the shift off. She certainly wasn’t arguing, but the hospital was not the place she intended to go. As soon as she was out of the building she stuck to the alleyway, not willing to walk out in the open with so many people willing to commit violence out in the open. Hiding wasn’t much safer, but it was less likely to get her spotted, that was something at least. She only crossed main streets where she had to, keeping to back roads when she couldn’t stay in the alleys. The town was small though, both the cause of the trouble and working to her advantage right then. Soon enough she was pushing her way through the doors to the law firm Andrew owned. The lobby was empty, no one at the front desk, but the door to Andrew’s office was open and he caught sight of her about the time she saw him.

“Jihi! What happened, are you okay?” He asked in a rush, quickly getting to his feet.

“You should see the other guy.” Jihi shrugged as she stepped into the lawyer’s office.

“The plot thickens, eh?” He asked in a weak attempt at a joke, looking from her to the piles of documents on his desk.

“That’s one way of putting it. Blade’s friends jumped me at work, they killed the cameras so I’m pretty sure they intended worse than what they got away with. I didn’t care to find out, so I hit the one attacking me with a hot fry basket.” Jihi paraphrased, dropping into the chair opposite his own.

“I see… I’m glad you were able to fend them off.” He said, concern in his voice as he headed through another door in the same wall as the door she’d entered through.

Jihi heard water running and the clatter of cabinets before Andrew returned, first aid kit under one arm, towel in one hand and a glass of ice water in the other. She accepted the towel he offered, one end wet enough to clean the blood from her face. He set the glass of water on the desk near her before kneeling and opening up the first aid kit.

“Is it that bad?” She asked, moving the towel away, he looked up.

“It doesn’t look broken.” He offered, pulling a bottle of liquid bandage and some disinfectant from the kit, which seemed like a good idea.

She could just barely see a cut, bleeding again, on her nose. Her skin was beginning to bruise as well, but as best she could tell the bleeding on the inside of her nose she’d gotten to stop before the manager arrived. She gave a nod, motioning for him to go ahead. Jihi held still while Andrew treated the wound with the same sort of care she’d seen him show Anthony through the years. She could tell he’d had a similar thought, with the haunted sadness in his eyes. The task done he put the supplies away, setting a bottle of aspirin by the water should she want it before putting the kit on a top of a stack of papers.

“Thanks.” She offered as he stood and he waved a dismissive hand.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m just glad you’re safe.” He assured her, returning to his own chair.

“How are the proceedings?” She asked, snagging the bottle from the desk, there was a dull throb in her head she’d been ignoring until then.

“They’re… well they’re going. I’ve pushed for an impartial judge out of town, that should make the largest difference.” Andrew sighed, looking another paper over before writing something down.

“Did you hear about Blade trying to turn himself in?” She asked and Andrew froze, then slowly he looked up, shock filling his features.

“Anthony had a bit of a uh, out of body experience. He may or may not have tormented Blade… a lot… he had it coming.” Jihi offered with a smile she tried to pass as innocent but was sure the lawyer could see right through.

Andrew buried his face in his hands, letting out a long, tired sigh. There was a lot of worry and tension hanging over the man, for good reason. Jihi couldn’t blame him for being stressed, she was worried as well, but he had a whole battle on his hands as well as his son being close to death.

“Maybe we should drop by the hospital, you haven’t seen Anthony since the start of all this and… if Blade’s father wouldn’t take his confession, you could.” She offered, to which he nodded, lifting his head.

“Good idea, there’s a video camera and a voice recorder in that cabinet if you’d grab them, please.” He said, sifting through the paperwork and selecting a few pieces to tuck into a briefcase.

Jihi nodded, chugging the last of the water before standing. She found the two devices in the indicated cabinet and retrieved both. She brought them over and they, too, went into the briefcase. He glanced up at her, his shoulders were set and it seemed like he’d gotten a second wind with the lead. It became all the more obvious just how ragged he looked, bags under his eyes and the tired dread that seemed to have melted a little.

“Do we need to swing past your place so you can get a fresh shirt?” He asked, motioning at the spattering of blood and cooking oil.

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt.” She nodded and he mirrored the motion without seeming to notice.

He stood, closed the briefcase and pulled his keys from his pocket. He nodded for her to follow him and she did so, keeping an eye on the street as he locked the door after them. There were people out and about, some walking up or down the sidewalk, the occasional car driving by at a lazy pace. It looked every bit like the sleepy little town should, yet she felt on edge, trusting of no one around aside from the father of her friend. Once the door was locked he turned and headed for his car and she followed, breaking off to head to the passenger side. It was a nice car, one that spoke of old money, well kept enough to speak of that money having not dwindled. As she waited for him to unlock it she glanced at the back seat. One side had marks worn in from carrying car seats for so long. She remembered the last time she’d seen the booster seat that had been back there, Anthony had been too big for it but Andrew had buckled Delirious’ teddy bear into it instead. Jihi couldn’t help smile to herself a bit as she got in, she remembered how annoyed both Anthony and Delirious had been whenever Andrew gave them all a ride from school and she got to ride in the front because she was the tallest.

That small smile fell with a pang of pain as the thought of Anthony as he was now, laying in a hospital bed with his life hanging in the balance. The ugly reality that the group of friends could so easily lose one of their own to the reaper before the day was out. She glanced at Andrew as he got the car moving, the man who had always been kind to all of them and looked out for them as if they were all his own. It was all too obvious how badly he’d break if Anthony didn’t make it, how hollow he’d become. She wasn’t sure he’d have the willpower to keep fighting the corruption if he lost his son.

“He’s going to be okay.” She said softly, as much to reassure herself as him.

“I hope so.” He nodded, eyes not leaving the road ahead.

They lapsed into silence, reaching her house not long later. He parked at the curb and she patted his arm.

“I’ll be right back.” She said before getting out.

She didn’t poke around, in and out with a changed shirt before anyone even noticed she was home. When she returned to the car though, she found Andrew looking half asleep behind the wheel and narrowed her eyes at him.

“Are you okay?”

“Oh, I…” He glanced over at her, seeming to weigh how much he should admit.

“You look like Anthony after a forty-eight hour gaming binge powered by beer, coffee, and chicken nuggets.” Jihi remarked.

“Wait, a  _ what? _ When did he do that?” Andrew demanded.

“Irrelevant, do you want me to drive?” She offered.

“I suppose.” He sighed, getting out of the car so they could trade places.

She got behind the wheel, buckled in and as soon as Andrew was also settled she got the car moving. She was careful with it, the automatic transmission made it easier to drive than Kyle’s Rabbit, which was a standard. The old Jaguar XJR was very easy to handle in comparison, the difference of a few years and of one being a luxury car she supposed. Jihi didn’t miss how Andrew seemed to take note of her driving, but he didn’t show any signs of disapproval. She got to the hospital without any interference from any of the less than honorable people in town. She parked the car a safe distance from most other cars as was the respectful thing to do with a car as well kept as Andrew’s. He didn’t complain so she figured it was fine.

As they headed in she told him which room he could find Blade in, that was the door he stepped through first. She followed, not letting him face anyone to do with Blade alone. They were in luck though, he was alone. There was a startled look on the injured pig’s face when he spotted them. Blade shrank back from them, despite Andrew not holding anything threatening in his posture. He stopped at the side of the bed, staring Blade down.

“I hear you’ve a confession to make.” The lawyer in Andrew showed with his level tone, one sure of facts but not smug.

“I… I tried. My father won’t listen, I’m sorry…” Blade said guiltily.

“Well then.” Andrew said, setting his briefcase on a table, out of it came the camera and the voice recorder. He switched both devices on and little red lights blinked to indicate that they were recording. Andrew motioned at them, the camera set to face Blade and he looked at the lens. He voiced his confession, sounding more unnerved than sorry, it was clear enough his views hadn’t really changed… but it seemed he’d realized the mistake in trying to run someone over. He even went so far as to repeat that his father had refused to take his statement on camera. Once he was done Andrew shut the camera and voice recorder off, the two recordings of the confession would hopefully be enough.

“There might be some kind of hope for you yet.” Andrew said, putting things away.

“Wanting someone dead is… not something to act on.” Blade muttered, shrinking back under whatever look Andrew shot at him.

Not one word more was said, Andrew stood and took his briefcase then headed out of the room. Jihi filed after, casting a disdainful look at Blade on her way out. Andrew lead the way into the next room where all but Kyle were present. She could sense the contentment from Corpse still. She heard Squirrel speaking softly, reading she realized, before she saw him. The others were quiet, just there, stoic and watchful. Cartoonz glanced up at them and the slight cheerful greeting he looked like he might have had died in his throat when he spotted her. She saw the worry and anger flood his features, he stood, meeting them at the foot of the bed.

“What the fuck happened?” Cartoonz asked, looking very much like he was about to rip out a spine or three.

“One of Blade’s punks gave me reason to use operation mortal fry basket.” Jihi shrugged.

“Oh  _ shit _ , seriously?” Cartoonz asked, half way between amused and concerned.

“I warned him not to hit me. He didn’t listen.” She nodded, crossing her arms.

“Are you okay other than that?” He asked, gently prodding at her bruised face, he relaxed when she didn’t flinch.

“Yeah, hell of a lot better off than him.” She assured, brushing past to sit down next to Delirious.

“Good job, those assholes need to learn they can’t just push people around.” Cartoonz grumbled, dropping down in the chair on Delirious’ other side.

Squirrel had vacated his seat so Andrew could have it.

“You know, you guys could just move.” Corpse suggested, Jihi wasn’t sure who all heard, but Delirious tilted his head.

“It’s not that easy.” Delirious whispered back.

“I feel like you’d all be safer in the city… less chance for people to become this personally invested in fucking you up while having the resources to do it.” Corpse pointed out.

“He’s got a point.” Jihi admitted quietly.

“Is your ghost friend here?” Andrew asked, glancing over at them.

“Yeah, he’s always around if Delirious is.” Cartoonz supplied and Andrew glanced at the sketchbook at the foot of Anthony’s bed before pulling his briefcase into his lap.

“Corpse Husband, right?” He asked, flipping through some of the papers inside before pulling out one along with a pen.

“Yeah, why?” Delirious asked, confusion in his tone.

“Have a look at this, Mr. Husband.” Andrew suggested, setting the paper and pen down.

Jihi heard Corpse burst into laughter before the pen vanished, only for the paper to jostle ever so slightly as it was written on. The pen returned and Andrew nodded, both disappearing back into the briefcase before it was set aside again.

“That should be quite helpful, thank you.” Andrew said with a nod in the general direction Jihi could sense Corpse to be.

Jihi traded confused glances with Delirious but they both let the matter drop, figuring they’d be let in on… whatever it was when one of the two decided to. With a heavy sigh Andrew’s attention fell back to his son and Jihi didn’t miss the way his shoulders sank. The way he suddenly looked another twelve years older from stress and fear was heart wrenching. Seeing the man who’d looked after  _ all _ of them as if they were his own, his home a safe haven when any of their parents were having a rough patch. Jihi remembered how often they’d end up hanging out at Anthony’s house as kids, his father tolerating all of their chaos with a warm smile. He’d always been there for any of them if they needed a parent, so seeing him having to come to grips with potentially losing his own child hurt in a way that was hard to explain.

Glancing at the others it was easy to see that the feeling was mutual between everyone present.

Yet there wasn’t anything they could do. Not a thing to help, not a word to soothe the pain. All they could do was hope Anthony pulled through. Jihi could just barely hear the lawyer muttering quiet encouragement to his son, to hold on, to keep fighting. She saw the pained look that crossed Rilla’s face before he buried it against Squirrel’s back and how Squirrel reached over to rest a hand on Andrew’s shoulder. It was a somber quiet that hung in the air, the sounds of beeping machinery and a gentle scratching of pencil on paper as Corpse wrote or drew.

“Fuck, who died?” A hoarse, tired voice cut through the near silence, so rough it was almost unrecognizable.

_ Almost. _

“Tony!” Andrew said with a wave of hope and relief.

“Anthony!” Squirrel and Delirious said in unison, Squirrel slipping from Rilla’s lap to stand beside Andrew.

“Oh jeez, what’s with the water works? Did the doctor give me an expiration date or somthn?” Anthony asked, reaching for those nearest.

Jihi followed Cartoonz and Delirious around, standing at Anthony’s other side. Anthony’s good hand held Squirrel's. Andrew very carefully rested his head against Anthony’s with a hand on the injured man’s shoulder. It was as much of a hug as the father could manage with Anthony in the condition he was. The relief in the room was almost overwhelming and Anthony looked like he might start crying too.

“I’ve been worried about you.” Andrew admitted, everything in his voice and posture as he leaned back was that of a loving father, not a hint of the cold lawyer attitude to be seen.

“Well that’s enough of that, old man.” Anthony croaked at him, shaking his head very slightly.

“Then no more getting run over and almost dying on us! We’ve all been worried.” Squirrel squeaked back in protest.

“Well it’s not like I got run over on purpose. Besides, I came back didn’t I? You guys aren’t getting rid of me that easily.” Anthony assured them but Jihi couldn’t help hanging her head with a bit of guilt.

“You shouldn’t have had as much of a fight as you did to pull back… I’m sorry, Anthony.” Jihi said gently, while she didn’t regret what happened to Blade, she couldn’t quite shake the guilt of almost getting Anthony killed in the process.

“Hey.” Anthony said sharply, the sound almost crackled with his voice as rough as it was.

She looked up, meeting his gaze, it was equally sharp, a stern edge to his expression. She froze, not sure what was coming next, she wouldn’t blame him if he was angry with her though.

“You gave me the chance to fight back when I might never have even woken up again. Don’t you  _ dare _ regret that Jihi, because I remember what happened and I sure as hell don’t regret a second of it. Don’t apologize.” There was no room for argument in his tone and slowly she nodded, trying to let go of the fear of what had almost gone very wrong.

“I suppose for once it works in our favor that the law doesn’t recognize ghosts as part of reality.” Andrew sighed, shaking his head.

“It’s really odd, honestly… you’d think, with as undeniable as ghosts are, that they’d be worked into the legal system.” Cartoonz noted, fingers brushing through goatee in thought.

“They were at one point, but there were also a lot of very bad things as well. Everything supernatural was removed at once and it was for the best.” Andrew shrugged.

“Really makes you wonder what all has slipped through the cracks… what all is out there.” Delirious noted quietly, curious.

“Who knows, let’s just try not to piss off anything we stumble across.” Cartoonz noted, draping an arm around Delirious. 

“That’s probably a good plan, though at this point I’m not sure what’s worse, ghosts or humans.” Anthony noted, sinking back into his pillows, sounding tired.

“That’s not something to worry about right now, just rest and heal up.” Andrew said, ruffling Anthony’s hair very gently.

“Yeah, yeah, you got it old man.” Anthony grumbled, already seeming to slip under the veil of sleep.

“Alright, well, Jihi I need you to tag along with me a little longer. Does anyone need a ride anywhere?” Andrew said, looking to the rest of them.

Jihi tilted her head, not sure why exactly the lawyer wanted her to go with him, unless he just needed her to drive.

“It… wouldn’t hurt for me to get a shower before my shift.” Cartoonz admitted and Delirious nodded.

“That’s not a bad idea…”

“I’m staying right here with Anthony.” Squirrel said firmly.

“Seconded.” Rilla backed him up and Andrew nodded, patting both on the shoulders as he passed them.

“I’m glad he’s got you two looking out for him.” Andrew said, honest appreciation in his tone.

With that they headed out, Jihi tagging along even though she still didn’t know why. She did go ahead and take the wheel though, when they reached the car. For once, as they all got into the old jaguar, there were no complaints about her being in the front. Glancing back at the two in the rearview mirror she saw them leaning on each other. It was nice to see the two  _ finally _ being as close with each other as they should.

It only took a few years for them to finally admit their feelings… a few years and a ghost attack.

She carefully got the car out on the road again, first heading to Cartoonz’s place, soon pulling up to the curb. After a moment of deliberation Delirious went with him and the two waved before heading into the house. She looked to Andrew once they were gone, giving him a quizzical look as he got out.

“I’ve got it from here.” He said, as he opened the driver door.

“You’re sure?” She asked, stepping out of the car.

“Yeah, got a surprise for you, then I’ll head home.” He assured her.

She arched a brow at him but with a shrug returned to the passenger side of the car, getting back in. Once they were both settled he got the car going again, Jihi kept an eye on him but he seemed to be faring considerably better with a bit more hope for Anthony carrying him. There weren't a lot of things in their little town so she really was puzzled by what he might have up his sleeve, however it started to settle in as they pulled up to the impound lot, parking in front of the small office that the fence spilled out from on either side. She glanced around the nearly empty lot as she got out of the car, catching sight of a black vehicle parked behind the building. Just headlights and part of the hood was visible, it was old though, very classy but more striking was the intense feeling she got from it. She realized the energy clinging to the vehicle was very much Corpse’s. 

Jihi fell into step with Andrew as he headed into the building. There was a woman at a desk and another sitting at the edge of the aforementioned desk. They were talking and didn't really notice the two enter the building.

“It’s really fucking creepy.” The one at the desk was saying.

“Why the hell do we have to be stuck with it?” The other asked.

“No one fucking came to claim anything that cityslicker left behind.” The first replied with a shrug.

“Depending on what you’re talking about that might be about to change.” Andrew said as he approached the desk with his briefcase in hand.

Both women jumped, looking over at the two with surprise. Andrew set the briefcase down and looked to the woman behind the desk.

“The late Mr. Husband’s vehicle is here, correct?” He asked to which the woman nodded eagerly.

“Yes, as a matter of fact it is. Please tell me you’re gonna take that creepy thing off our hands.” She practically pleaded.

“Well, if you’ll take a look at this…” Anthony said, pulling a paper from the briefcase and handing it to her.

“A contract of sale?” She asked, reading it over and arching a brow.

“Yes, unfortunately Mr. Husband passed before the deal could be completed. However, I’m here with the car’s buyer-” Andrew was saying but the woman cut him off with a wave of her hand.

“Good enough for me, I’ve got a release form for her to sign and then she can take it out of here.” The woman said, standing to get into a filing cabinet behind her.

Jihi stepped up to the desk, took the pen Andrew offered and, after he’d glanced the paperwork over, she signed it. That done, the woman handed the keys to her before heading to the wall to the left, glancing out the window. The other woman motioned for them to follow her and so Jihi fell into step behind her, following her out the door opposite the one she’d entered through. Stepping out into the impound lot itself she saw the hearse was parked near the building. The late fifties model Cadillac that had been designed to fill both the role of an ambulance and hearse, the full model name of which she’d seen on the paperwork and it was one hell of a mouthful. Glancing in the windows Jihi noted that even beyond that, it had been modified. In the back there was a coffin, not a casket but a  _ coffin _ set in the middle with a lock on it, to either side were narrow seats. The front had a bench seat and it looked like it could transport a total of seven people but it would be a little crowded. Overall the entire car looked very well kept and well cared for, which made sense for the energy that spilled off of it. Corpse’s energy was strong on the car, it was clear he’d put a lot of pride into it while he was alive.

“You really wanted to buy this thing?” The woman asked her, sounding absolutely perplexed.

“You can say I’m a bit of a movie buff.” Jihi said, glancing over at the now doubly confused woman.

“It… wait, what?” The woman asked, glancing at the car again as Jihi unlocked the driver door and got in.

“Imagine it with a red and white paint job.” Jihi supplied but that was as far as she went.

“Oh shit…” The woman laughed, sounding like she found the car a little less creepy at the realization.

Jihi shut the door though, not interested in further idle chatter, she switched to the ignition key and started the car up, the engine fired up with the kind of life one would expect from a brand new car just off the dealer’s lot. The engine settled into a low rumble that was reminiscent of a very large cat’s contented purr. Putting the car in gear she drove it around to the gate at the side of the building, the woman from the desk earlier was still at the window and after a brief moment the gate rolled open. Jihi pulled the car through, stopping once she was clear of the gate and rolling down her window. Andrew walked over, leaning on the door.

“You should be considerably safer with this thing.” He offered, looking satisfied with his work.

“Thank you, I’ll take good care of it.” Jihi assured him, he wasn’t her dad, he had no obligation to help her in getting a car and yet, he’d done just that.

“No, no, thank Mr. Husband not me, he’s the one who chose to sign the contract I wrote up at three in the morning because I remembered this thing was sitting here.” Andrew said, patting her shoulder before stepping away from the car.

“Still, it was effort you didn’t have to go to.” She pointed out.

“You could say that about a  _ lot _ of things I’ve done for you kids over the years. What matters is that you, and the others if you’ll haul them around, will be safer. That’s what I care about. I don’t want any of you getting hurt, or worse.” He reminded.

“Between me and Kyle we should have transportation covered.” Jihi nodded.

“Good, I’m going to go catch up on some sleep, wherever you go next, be careful.” Andrew said before turning for his own car.

“I will.” She promised before rolling the window back up and, once she’d seen him get into his own car, she headed off.

Jihi returned home with the new car, not wanting to immediately get tangled up with one of the deputies for driving without insurance, she decided she’d make some calls to set that up. It was odd, parking a car of her own in the driveway but she couldn’t say she wasn’t grateful and she made a mental note to thank Corpse later for letting her have the car, he could have insisted it went to Delirious instead, but he hadn’t. With a small shake of her head she headed into the house, phone calls, food, then sleep being her plan.

\--

Delirious almost stumbled as he made his way to the couch, while the pair of jogging pants he’d borrowed from Cartoonz were fairly comfortable, the legs were also too long. He managed not to faceplant into the coffee table though, dropping onto the couch and gently settling his mask on the arm so he could finish toweling his hair dry. He didn’t like having his mask off, only ever taking it off to shower or sleep so the sooner he could put it back on the happier he’d be.

“So… how bad is it really?” Cartoonz asked, still running a towel through his hair as he sat beside Delirious on the couch.

Delirious reached up, gently moving the towel aside so he could properly see Cartoonz’s face again. There was a look of vulnerability in the one gold eye that looked back at Delirious and where the other eye had been there was a healing wound. Stitches held what remained of his eyelids together, he remembered just how gruesome the wound had been so seeing it now Delirious could tell the improvement. Ever so gingerly Delirious swept his thumb along the top of Cartoonz’s cheek under those soon to be scars. He met Cartoonz’s gaze again, holding it with a confident sort of assurance.

“It’ll be the coolest scar I’ve ever seen, and I think it’s fitting for you.” Delirious said, keeping his tone soft as he spoke honestly.

Cartoonz’s cheeks dusted a light red and he started to stammer out a response but Delirious didn’t let him flounder too long. He leaned in, catching Cartoonz’s lips with his own with a kiss passionate enough to solidify his point. Even if Cartoonz was riddled with scars, Delirious would think he was the most handsome man alive.

Corpse of course held the title of handsomest man who  _ wasn’t _ alive.

Delirious all but melted with the way Cartoonz wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close as he returned the kiss. Delirious leaned into it, shifting position to sit straddled across Cartoonz’s lap, and he could feel the shiver that sent through Cartoonz. Delirious smirked into the kiss, sliding his hands up from Cartoonz’s shoulders, slowly up the back of his neck to gently drag his nails through Cartoonz’s hair. That summoned forth a low moan from Cartoonz and Delirious let their lips part then, sitting back as he continued gently scratching through the still slightly damp hair. There came a gentle thunk behind him but Delirious didn’t look and Cartoonz was far too absorbed to even notice. Just as Delirious leaned in to kiss Cartoonz again however, Corpse spoke up.

“Hey Cartoonz, where do you keep your shoes?” The question was odd enough to snap them both from the moment.

Delirious did twist around to look as Cartoonz lifted his head to do the same. Splayed across the coffee table was every bar and bottle of soap in the house.

“Please don’t put soap in my shoes, I need to head to work soon.” Cartoonz sighed, hugging Delirious a little tighter before letting him go.

Delirious returned to sitting mostly properly on the couch, one leg folded under himself. He shook his head, looking at the soap.

“If you must, I left mine by the door.” Delirious offered and the sound of ghostly footsteps receding that way followed.

“I’m going to finish getting ready for work.” Cartoonz said with a shake of his head, leaning in close to kiss Delirious gently on the cheek.

“If you’ll bring the stuff in here I’ll help with your eye.” Delirious offered and Cartoonz nodded before he vanished back out of the room.

There came another thunk from the table and this time when Delirious looked over he saw his shoes had joined the soap and said soap was being dropped into his shoes. He didn’t complain though, he could feel the amusement rolling off of the ghost.

“Why do you put soap in shoes anyway?” Delirious asked, honestly curious.

Corpse appeared, kneeling on the coffee table, he met Delirious’ gaze with a very serious expression before he just… shrugged. No more explanation given, just a single shrug and he faded from sight again. Delirious burst into laughter, highly amused. Cartoonz returned just as Delirious was catching his breath again, the living boyfriend didn’t question it though. Delirious gently took the medical supplies from Cartoonz and set about covering his eye again. There was no need for pressure at this point so he didn’t bother wrapping Cartoonz’s head with bandages again, instead just taping the pads of gauze in place. It was a far cry from the neat job Jihi had done the last time, but it would hold.

“There.”

“Thanks.” Cartoonz offered him a gentle smile before leaning in.

Delirious met him halfway, heart dancing as their lips met again. The moment was ended even sooner this time though, as the sound of a car horn reached them from the driveway. Cartoonz broke away with a sigh, gently reaching up to caress Delirious’ face.

“There’s my ride. Just make yourself at home, okay?” Cartoonz said as he stood.

“Yeah, watch yourself at work, I don’t trust those assholes not to pull something  _ again. _ ” Delirious noted, more than a little worried.

“I don’t think they’re gonna pull anything stupid for a while. Even if they do though, I may only have sight in one eye but that doesn’t mean I’m helpless.” Cartoonz assured him, leaning in to kiss Delirious lightly on the lips, then the cheek, then nip his ear before heading for the door.

Delirious melted back against the couch, muttering how that wasn’t fair to pull but the door was already falling closed behind Cartoonz. With a soft huff Delirious grabbed his mask, pulling it on. As soon as he did he could strongly feel Corpse’s presence again, it was a comforting reminder that he wasn’t alone. A contrast to the fear that something might happen to Cartoonz while he was out.

Perhaps Corpse noticed his nerves being frayed, or perhaps the ghost had simply been itching to get in on the earlier attention. Either way Delirious felt a cold, incredibly light caress, so gentle a brush of fingers one could argue they’d never been there at all. Delirious looked in the direction he felt Corpse’s presence to be, his thoughts falling silent as he focused on the feelings rolling forth from the ghost. Of the warmth and care the ghost was radiating over him. What followed was another feather light, chilled feeling, but this time of lips brushing across his own in the gentlest of kisses. The feeling sent Delirious’ heart into a mad flutter, he could feel heat rising to his cheeks and his breath caught short in his lungs. Then the ghost was moving away from him, off of him, giving him the chance to remember what breathing was again.

“Don’t expire on me, Delirious.” Corpse’s deep, graveled voice said with such grace it was almost a purr.

“I’m good.” Delirious squeaked, trying to regain his composure.

With the ghost’s warm laughter rolling around him Delirious got back to his feet, pulling the pant legs up and holding them while he walked. He really didn’t feel like tripping. He glanced around, taking stock of the house as he went. He paused in Cartoonz’s room, taking a moment to just stare at the mess of clothes strewn across the floor. It left the stench of old fry oil hanging in the air and Delirious started gathering the dirty clothes from the floor.

“Oh my god, I love you.” Corpse said suddenly, causing Delirious to jump a little before glancing in the direction of the voice.

Corpse wasn’t visible but Delirious knew he was there and knew he could see the questioning look he was giving him.

“You’re gonna wash his clothes right?”

“Yeah, they fucking stink.”

“You are one hell of a catch.” Corpse said, sending a blush to Delirious’ face all over again.

“It’s the decent thing to do, he did just get out of the hospital after all.” Delirious muttered as he left the room, heading for the washer.

He tried to play it off, but he’d be lying if he said he’d never done this before. He knew damn well how often Cartoonz could end up overworked and things could be left unfinished or neglected. He’d drop by, clean the house and then help himself to whatever was in the fridge before heading home more times than he could really recall.

“What’s in this room?” Corpse asked as they walked down the hall towards the laundry room.

“Oh, that’s Squirrel’s room, him and Cartoonz have been roommates for like… ever.” Delirious explained, continuing on to the washer to shove Cartoonz’s clothes in.

He got the laundry soap poured in, which thankfully hadn't been among Corpse’s targets, then set the thing running like he had so many times before. When he turned away from the machine he realized that Corpse wasn’t with him, frowning he headed back towards Squirrel’s room. He wasn’t one to poke his nose where it didn’t belong but he was following where he sensed Corpse to be. Opening the door he spotted every pair of shoes that squirrel owned, aside from the ones he was wearing right now at the hospital, were piled in the middle of the room…

Full of soap.

Delirious sighed, shaking his head before he just left the room. He returned to the coffee table, snagging the bottle of dish soap out of his own shoe. That in hand he returned to the kitchen, getting started on the dishes there. He hadn’t been at it very long when he heard a loud slam, glancing up he realized every cabinet door and drawer was suddenly open. Delirious just blinked at it then went back to what he was doing, as he got the dishes clean though, he noticed the stack diminishing, Corpse putting the dishes away as he worked. It was a comfortable sort of quiet, of calm, Delirious really did enjoy the presence of the ghost.

Once that was finished Delirious bounced back to the washer, moving the clothes to the drier before returning to Cartoonz’s room. He dropped onto the bed with a tired huff, melting at the scent that was very much just  _ Cartoonz. _ He heard a clattering sound and rolled over to look. He didn't see what had moved but he did see the half dozen framed pictures on Cartoonz’s dresser. There was a recent photo of him and Cartoonz together, there was another with the group of them at the town fair two years ago. One though, stood out to him and he got back up to look at it. He pulled the frame from its place, inspecting the picture within. It was older, they were all still in grade school.

“Who’s that kid?” Corpse asked, Delirious didn’t need him to point to know who he meant.

The picture was all of the group that were still friends; himself, Anthony, Rilla, Jihi, Squirrel, Cartoonz, Kyle… but also… Ohm. Delirious felt his shoulders sinking a little at the sight, at the reminder of their old friend.

“That’s Ohm, I haven’t seen him in years. Damn, he was so much fun to have around.” Delirious said, a pang of nostalgia running through him.

“He was an important part of the group eh?” Corpse asked, sounding like he was surmising from Delirious’ tone.

“Yeah, he was around as far back as I can remember. Me, him and Cartoonz were inseparable. Then when Squirrel moved to town, well, when his mom abandoned him with his grandma, he became part of the group too. If not for Ohm though I don’t think me and Squirrel would have ever gotten along.” Delirious explained.

“Where is he now?” Corpse asked gently.

“His parents, uh… they weren’t the best and one day Andrew confronted them about how they treated him. I’ve only heard Anthony’s dad raise his voice once in all my life, and it was to shout at Ohm’s dad. They moved away not long after that, I think his parents really didn’t want to put forth the effort to be better people.” Delirious admitted, not able to keep the quiet worry out of his tone.

“That’s terrible… hopefully he’s doing alright now.” Corpse sighed.

“Yeah, I miss him, I think we all do. He at least got to miss the hell that was this town’s highschool.” Delirious sighed.

“I assume the elitism from Blade’s crew was just as bad back then?”

“Yeah, if not worse in some ways.” Delirious nodded, setting the picture back in its place.

He returned to the bed, exhausted and just wanting some sleep. He was worried about Cartoonz, but it seemed like nothing had exploded yet. As he settled in he could feel Corpse drape around him, the very almost not there feeling across his skin as Corpse trailed his fingers along Delirious’ back. As he drifted off he couldn’t quite chase away the memories of the missing member of their group.

\--

Squirrel wasn’t quite asleep, drifting somewhere right above sleep, right before it. Part of him feared falling asleep, knowing he’d not remember much when he woke up again. He wondered how long it would take for his friends to get sick of explaining what had happened every time he woke up. He’d honestly thought Anthony had been harmed by Barbara when he’d woken earlier, missing entire days from his memory as he was. Some things had felt vaguely familiar, but he hadn’t simply known the things he should have. It was driving him nuts and it really left him not wanting to drift all the way off.

In some twisted way, fate granted him that wish.

He felt someone grab him roughly by the hair, ripping him to his feet. There was a shout of confusion, but he couldn’t quite tell if it had come from himself or Rilla. All Squirrel knew was someone more muscular than himself was suddenly holding him uncomfortably tight, something sharp biting at his neck.

“Let him go!” Rilla roared at the unknown assailant.

“No, I’m sick of you and the problems you cause. I’m going to rip his throat open and then I’m going to gut you like a fish.” The assailant, he sounded like one of Blade’s friends, shouted.

“What the hell is going- Squirrel!” Anthony’s voice cut in, the heart monitor spiking alongside his panic.

“Come on now… whatever the fuck’s gotten under your skin can’t be worth becoming a murderer.” Rilla said, desperately searching for some way to free Squirrel.

“No,  _ no _ . I want that fucking whore you call a friend to fucking suffer. I’m going to kill everyone who matters to her for what she’s done to me.” He snarled.

“If you hadn’t attacked her first she wouldn’t have  _ had _ to defend herself.” Squirrel snarled back, though the retort was short lived as he felt the knife at his throat press harder, breaking skin.

He could feel the warmth of his own blood spilling past the cut. Panic rose as he realized how very precarious a situation he was really in. He saw the fear that washed across Rilla’s face, followed by the rage but there was no way he could make any move.

“Just let Squirrel go, he didn’t do anything to anyone!” Anthony snapped, unable to do much of anything.

“I won’t I-” Whatever he was going to say was left hanging as the door to the room opened.

Squirrel could see the doctor as he walked in. He looked familiar in a way but he couldn’t put a name to the face. The doctor looked up from his clipboard, glanced the situation over then sighed. He looked back down, this time at his side, though there was nothing there.

“Crumb, go play.” Was all the doctor said. He didn’t move a muscle but suddenly the lights started to flicker and the room grew incredibly cold.

Suddenly the knife ripped free of the assailent’s hands, flying across the room to stab into the wall. Blood that had still been on the blade splattered on the wall when it hit. The man holding Squirrel let out a startled scream before releasing him. Squirrel didn’t hesitate, bolting for Rilla’s arms before he dared look back. He saw the man, with a thin basket grid burn on his face, lifted off the floor by an unseen force. Suddenly the window slammed open on its own and the man was flung out, the windows slamming closed after.

“Good job, Crumb. That was very swick.” The doctor said, sounding like he was over near the small cabinet in the room.

Squirrel stared at the window as he pressed a hand to his own throat, attempting to put pressure against the wound. He could feel his own blood dribbling away from the wound, one that so very easily could have become much worse. It almost had. The doctor came around, setting a few things down on a table before turning his attention to Squirrel.

“Easy man, let me see.” The doctor said calmly and Squirrel moved his hand away.

Immediately the doctor set to work, cleaning and treating the wound. Squirrel did his best to just hold still though he did flinch a bit at the stinging of whatever was used. Soon it was being bandaged up and while it was just a little uncomfortably tight on his throat he didn’t complain. He’d rather be a little uncomfortable than bleed to death.

“It’s not too bad, not deep, you’ll be alright.” The doctor assured him, patting his shoulder before taking the bloodied cotton balls and gauze to throw away.

“Thanks.” Squirrel said, still shaken.

If not for Rilla holding him he was pretty sure he’d be trembling. Glancing over at Anthony he saw the depth of the worry there, the frustration of being stuck in place. Squirrel shakily pulled free from Rilla, who let him go easily and went to lean down, half draping into the bed where he could cling to Anthony’s uninjured side. Anthony let out a relieved sigh, resting his head against Squirrel’s.

“You two gotta quit being targets.” Rilla said gently, sounding wrung out with worry.

“It’s really not the greatest gig.” Anthony offered with a shrug.

“I’ll assign a guard to your door, that should at least stop this short from happening while you’re here.” The doctor offered.

“Thanks, sorry to cause so much trouble.” Anthony said apologetically.

“I hardly think it’s your fault. That aside though, how are you feeling now that you’re awake?”

“Uh, I’ve definitely been better, not as tired as the first time I woke up. It hurts a fuck ton if I try to move much.” Anthony offered, the doctor nodding and making notes.

“Best to just try to relax for now, if things don’t start improving we’ll have another look.” The doctor assured him.

“Thanks, how bad is the damage though? I haven’t been awake much.” Anthony admitted.

“You’ve got a broken arm, a couple of broken ribs, there was bruising on your lungs and trauma to your head and neck. The fact that you’re awake and alert now is really swick, I’m confident in saying you’ll recover just fine. Check ups for your head later on would be wise though.” The doctor explained.

Hearing him say Anthony was going to recover knocked a massive weight off of Squirrel’s back that he hadn’t even realized was there. He breathed a sigh of relief at the words, leading Anthony to rest a hand on his arm. Squirrel turned back to face him, offering a smile.

“Thanks Dr. Sparklez, that’s... really good to hear.” Rilla said and Anthony nodded his agreement.

“I’m just doing my job. You’re doing great.” Dr. Sparklez said, nodding to Anthony before heading out.

The name sounded right, Squirrel was sure he’d seen the man before but he’d have never recalled that name on his own. He looked from Anthony to Rilla, who looked absolutely exhausted and run ragged. He could tell from the look in Rilla’s eyes as he watched over Anthony that he really cared, it wasn’t unlike the looks that Cartoonz and Delirious shared. It made his heart twist painfully at the thought that it wouldn’t be long before they finally confessed to one another… and he’d just be a third wheel.

He was so lost in the painful thought that he entirely missed it when Rilla cast that same look at him.

\--

How many hours had he been awake now? How few had he actually gotten sleep? Cartoonz wasn’t entirely sure, but he found himself hoping his shift ended soon. He could see the barest hints of dawn outside the window, so surely soon… he couldn’t read the clock though, his vision was too blurred from exhaustion. Being down to one eye meant said eye had to do more work, it burned from the strain and all he wanted to do was let it rest. The last time he’d slept had been in a chair in the hospital and as he thought about it he was pretty sure it had only been a couple of hours of very light sleep. Not to say it hadn’t still been somewhat enjoyable with Delirious in his lap.

The sound of the door drew his attention, and he realized he was leaning on the cigarette case with his eye closed. He was teetering so close to the edge of sleep while standing by the register. It was a bit startling and he looked up to blearily see his shift relief.

“You look like shit.”

“Haven’t slept much.” He admitted with a small shrug.

“Guess I better get clocked in then.”

“Please.” He nodded, watching as the other employee went to the back.

The flash of headlights drew his attention and he glanced up only for his heart to jump into his throat. What he saw wasn’t something he’d have expected and for a moment he wondered if he was hallucinating. It was a hearse and it was  _ old. _ He stared for a long moment, trying to figure out where the unusual car had come from. It was way too old to belong to the local funeral home, but also very well kept. In all honesty, with the way Corpse dressed, it looked like the sort of thing he’d drive…

But he was  _ dead. _

As soon as the other employee returned to the front he vanished to the back to clock out, more than ready. He felt like he was going to pass out on his feet as he made his way back out of the building, moving slow as he stepped outside. The pre-dawn light filtering through the trees, the streetlights starting to shut off, the glare of the headlights from the hearse… it was all disorienting. More so when whoever was in the old car honked at him, the tinny sound of the old style horn all but sending him out of his skin as he tried to walk past.

He stumbled back a step before turning to glare at the windshield, the lights of the building glinting off of it making it impossible to see in. His heart hammered in his chest but he was a bit more awake at least. A head popped out of the driver side window.

“Get in, loser.” It was Jihi.

“Jihi what the  **fuck!** ” He demanded, resulting in a roar of laughter from her.

He heaved a sigh, shaking his head as he went around to the passenger side of the car, pulling open the heavy door. The inside of the car was easily as nice looking as the outside, black leather seats, cherry stained wood, leather and chrome on the dash rather than plastic. He dropped into the seat, he couldn’t tell if it was more comfortable than it looked or if his feet just hurt that badly. He was barely buckled in before Jihi had them back on the road, she seemed to be quite comfortable with the new car already.

“Where the fuck did this come from?” He asked, looking in the back only to slowly look back to the road again instead.

“Impound, it was Corpse’s.” Jihi offered, not going into details.

He didn’t really need them, that made sense enough and he sank into the passenger seat, eye falling closed. Cartoonz let the sound of the road under tires, the rumble of the engine, the low squeaky in the breaks carry him into a light doze. It wasn’t until the car came to a stop that he sat up, tensed, the sudden stillness spiking his anxiety and he found himself glancing at the mirrors for any sign of a deputy vehicle behind them. There wasn’t one though and Jihi patted his shoulder.

“You should go get some sleep.” She encouraged.

“Is Delirious still here?” He asked, glancing at the place that had been home for him and Squirrel both for so many years.

“Far as I know.” Jihi shrugged.

“Alright… I’ll go get him, I can nap at the hospital.” Cartoonz said, opening the door.

“Damn it, Toonz.” She sighed, shaking her head.

“I’ll be right back.” He said with an absent wave, letting the door fall closed.

He headed for the house, as badly as he wanted to sleep he was worried about Anthony. He still didn’t trust things as they were, he was relieved to find the door still locked like he’d left it though. He stepped through the house, glancing around before heading toward his room. He knew Squirrel and Rilla should get a chance to go home, to sleep and shower. Pushing open his bedroom door he spotted Delirious sleeping peacefully, there was something about the sight that left a warm feeling in Cartoonz’s chest. He crossed the room, gently leaning down on the bed, wrapping an arm around Delirious. The masked man stirred a bit, but didn’t wake, his mask all askew on the side of his head. Cartoonz chuckled, leaning in closer to kiss Delirious on the temple, right at the edge of where the mask was sitting.

Delirious drew in a deep breath, eyes fluttering open and as they focused on Cartoonz, a warm smile spilled across Delirious’ features. There was something incredibly genuine about that sleepy expression, one meant for him. Cartoonz didn’t resist the smile that brought to his own face, and he all but melted as Delirious reached up to caress his face. The tender moment was interrupted though, when a loud thunk came from the closet.

“Come out of the closet, Corpse.” Cartoonz sighed.

“I’m gay.” The ghost said from within the closet.

“I-  **that’s not what I meant** .” Cartoonz said, standing upright and looking that way.

Corpse leaned out of the closet, his mask on the side of his head, just as askew as Delirious’ leaving ample room to see the grin on his face. It was obvious that he regretted nothing at all. Cartoonz shook his head, crossing the room to stand face to face with the ghost. He pinned Corpse with a firm look, hands on hips and trying for an air of no nonsense. That crumpled just a moment later though, when Corpse closed the small distance that remained between them. Cartoonz could feel the lightest, faintest touch on his lips, Corpse giving him a very literal ghost of a kiss. It was enough to send Cartoonz’s brain haywire for a moment. As he tried to drag the frazzled pieces of his brain back together again he saw Corpse grinning back at him, it was obvious he was even less sorry about that.

The sound of a yawn drew Cartoonz’s attention and he glanced over to see Delirious up, stretching. It was clear that Delirious had noticed his attention as the next stretch was a more languid movement followed by Delirious throwing a wink over his shoulder. Cartoonz felt heat rise to his cheeks, or, perhaps intensify as it was already there, he felt weak in the knees. He realized he’d better speak up before the two ganged up on him… not that he’d mind.

“Jihi’s waiting on us.” He managed to say, saving himself from further flustering.

“Back to the hospital, huh? You sure you don’t want to get some rest here?” Delirious asked, concern filling his tone.

“Nah, let’s go.” Cartoonz said, nodding towards the door.

“Alright, if you’re sure.” Delirious said, heading for the door.

Cartoonz went ahead of him, waiting by the door while Delirious went to empty his shoes. He watched as bar after bar of soap was retrieved from the converse before finally Delirious was able to put them on. Just to the side Cartoonz could see Corpse floating, giggling. Once Delirious joined him at the door they headed out, Cartoonz making sure to lock up after. Jihi was still waiting on them, there was muffled music joining the sounds of the engine.

“Woah! A fucking  **_hearse?!_ ** ” Delirious exclaimed excitedly as he looked the car over.

Cartoonz shook his head, going over to the passenger side again while Delirious got in behind Jihi. Glancing back as he got in Cartoonz saw Corpse sprawl across the coffin in the back, as if that was a perfectly normal place to hang out. He didn’t question it, Corpse was a ghost after all, perhaps he was just tired and looking into everything too much. His attention fell to the handful of cd cases in the middle of the bench seat, none of the covers or bands were familiar. Neither was what was playing but he couldn’t say he disliked it. If anything new music was refreshing.

“So Jihi, how are you liking my car?” Corpse asked and she looked over at him.

“It’s a very nice ride, thank you for agreeing to Andrew’s idea.” She said, sounding honestly grateful.

“Of course, better than it just rotting away in the impound lot and even better, it’s gone to a friend.” Corpse said with a pleased tone.

“I promise I will take good care of it.” She assured him before digging around in a box under the edge of the seat.

“Wait, so this was yours? You rolled into town in  _ this? _ ” Delirious asked, still sounding awestruck by how cool he thought the whole thing was.

“What better vehicle could I have had? I mean, admittedly the company I worked for had a truck built for the purpose but it was with a larger crew on a bigger job. This however, was my personal car.” Corpse explained.

“It is very you.” Delirious agreed.

“I found this.” Jihi said, hand coming free of the box with a ring, it was a lot like the ones already on Corpse’s fingers, but wasn’t actually one of them.

“Oh so  _ that’s _ where that little fucker was hiding. Oh well, Cartoonz if it fits you can have it.” Corpse said and with a shrug Jihi handed the ring over.

He turned the ring over in his hand, it was tarnished silver, a mostly skeletal bat with its wings forming the band, it had a garnet set into the ribcage, the gem filling most of the torso. After checking a couple of fingers he found one it fit securely on and left it there. There was something oddly comforting about having it on, the warm feeling not unlike snuggling up with Delirious in Delirious’ bed.

“Oh, it looks nice on you.” Delirious complimented, stirring that warmth to rise to Cartoonz’s cheeks again.

“Thanks.” Cartoonz muttered, somewhat to both of them.

Jihi shoved all the cd cases back into the box with a clatter, causing Cartoonz to jump but rather than protest the noise he just sat back. She got the car moving and they were off again. Delirious bobbed his head in time to the music and Corpse watched the buildings as they went by. Cartoonz felt a sense of contentment, he was comfortable with Jihi behind the wheel, having Corpse and Delirious so close as well. More than that though, looking out of the window he noticed other drivers seemed to keep their distance from the hearse. Whether out of respect for a classic car or out of superstitious fear he wasn’t sure but that, too, brought a level of comfort, a feeling of security from the previous potential danger.

Soon enough they’d reached the hospital though, he didn’t really want to move but he forced himself out of the car anyway. He knew if he didn’t Jihi would drag him back home and kick him in the general direction of his bed. With Delirious and Corpse no longer occupying said bed, it sounded a whole lot less tempting to return to. He fell into step beside Delirious, draping an arm over the other man’s shoulders. Delirious reached up and took Cartoonz’s hand, a finger trailing over the new ring.

As they approached Anthony’s room, Cartoonz spotted the nurse who’d been on duty the night Blade had been chucked out a window. They were sitting in a chair beside the door, stationed there, arms crossed and watching the hall attentively, like a bodyguard. That was deeply unsettling, not so much the nurse but the implications of why they were there.

“Are you guarding the room?” Cartoonz asked, wanting to be sure his assumptions were correct.

“Yep, I can now add ‘bodyguard’ to my resume.” The nurse admitted, they didn’t sound terribly concerned.

“Bodyguard-nurse, a Burse for short?” He asked, reaching for the door, the nurse laughed.

“Burse! Yeah, we’ll go with that.” They said, but the lightened moment was short lived as Cartoonz turned his attention ahead.

Cartoonz pushed through the door, ahead of the others, worried of what they’d find. To his relief there was calm conversation going on inside. Anthony had a newspaper in hand, Squirrel beside him chattering… but it didn’t take Cartoonz long to spot the bandages around Squirrel’s neck.

“What happened?” He asked, looking between the two and Rilla, who looked quite rough as well.

“Fryface lost his fucking mind and attacked Squirrel.” Rilla grumbled.

“I’m fine, but shit, are you? Did you seriously lose an eye?” Squirrel asked, looking at Cartoonz with abject horror.

“Yeah, apparently some ghosts take ‘an eye for an eye’ very seriously.” Cartoonz shrugged.

“Shit… are you okay?” Squirrel asked gently.

“I’m adjusting, you’re the one that got attacked recently. Are  _ you _ okay?” Cartoonz asked, honestly concerned.

“I don’t remember what happened.” Squirrel shrugged.

“Mixed blessing I guess.” Cartoonz sighed, shaking his head before looking to Anthony.

“It was fucking scary… I couldn’t do fuck all to help.” Anthony huffed.

“But are you alright?” Delirious asked, to which Anthony nodded slightly.

“Good.” Cartoonz said, dropping into the chair under the window.

Glancing up he could see a knife buried in the wall, dark puce stains splattered around it. The sight of it made his stomach twist, that very thing was probably what had almost ended Squirrel’s life. Looking back to his friends, to the haunted look Rilla cast that same blade, he was fairly sure he was right.

“How did you stop Fryface from… doing worse?” Jihi asked, looking Squirrel over.

“The doctor showed up with a ghost friend of his own. Second person to get thrown out of that window for starting shit.” Rilla explained and Anthony nodded.

“It’s a strong ghost, really cold.” Anthony noted.

“Was it Dr. Sparklez? 'Cause there’s a child ghost that hangs around him.” Cartoonz pointed out as Delirious sat beside him.

“So Fryface took a nosedive out a window at the hands of a little kid?” Rilla asked, tired grumpiness cracking in the wake of that information.

“Sounds like it.” Anthony snickered, amused.

Cartoonz heaved a sigh, resting his head on Delirious’ shoulder, letting his eye fall closed as his friends continued chatting. The sound of Corpse adding his own thoughts was a soothing sound, Delirious rested his head against Cartoonz’s own…

Just as he felt like he was able to breathe a sigh of relief he heard a shrill tone of a flatline. He lifted his head, looking up fast but Anthony was fine, the sound was muffled… coming through the wall. He could hear the chaos of doctors and nurses rushing into the room next door, Blade’s room.

“Did… did Blade just fucking  _ die? _ ” Delirious asked, standing, staring at the wall.

The lights flickered then dimmed, the room getting cold. Delirious stumbled a step to the side before he crossed the room, going to the wall near the door. Jihi took an uncomfortable step back, something in her posture tensed.

“Let  _ go  _ **you son of a bitch.** ” Cartoonz heard Corpse say before he vanished, near Delirious.

Cartoonz could see something odd around Delirious with his ghost vision, it… it looked strange, he couldn’t quite make heads or tails of what he was seeing until Corpse was sent flying back, left floating aloft with a look of horror on his face. Delirious turned, reaching… pulling the knife from the wall. Slowly he turned, his face held in a way that was not his own, a malicious glint in his eyes.

“I’m taking you bastards to the grave  _ with me. _ ” Blade’s voice rattled out alongside Delirious’ own, possessed.

“Delirious!” Cartoonz cried, trying to rush over.

His body refused to offer him the speed he so desperately called for. It was like moving through water, the fatigue weighing down his limbs. He was helpless but to watch, seeing as the knife was turned over in Delirious’ hand, a moment of that hand trembling, as Delirious fought back, but he wasn’t strong enough. The blade plunged into Delirious’ abdomen, being ripped to the side, then pulled free only to plunge down again. The red of the spare hoodie Delirious was wearing darkened, his knees buckling under him. He fell, the ghost remaining standing in his place, laughing wickedly.

“ **Delirious!** ” Cartoonz screamed, dropping to his knees beside Delirious.

Blood bubbled over Delirious’ lips as he tried to speak, his hands shakily resting over the wounds. Cartoonz carefully pulled Delirious into his arms, holding him close, nothing else mattered in that moment, nothing else registered. He only saw the look of fear and pain in Delirious’ eyes, the blood spilling from his mouth as he tried to speak.

“Shh, save your strength, you’re going to be okay… you are…” Cartoonz said, pressing his free hand over one of the wounds, trying to staunch the flow of blood.

There was so much blood.  _ So much blood. _ Despite his efforts Cartoonz could feel Delirious’ lifeblood escaping past his hand, it was pooling under them, Delirious was getting cold in his arms. Looking back to his eyes, Cartoonz’s own blood ran cold, seeing how the light in those eyes was fading, it was fading fast. Delirious’ face was so pale, going slack, eyes going glassy.

“ **_DELIRIOUS!!! Hold on, please!_ ** " Cartoonz pleaded, hot tears streaming down one side of his own face, stinging.

“ _ Cartoonz! _ ” The sound of Delirious’ voice struck him, but it sounded so far away…

Someone was shaking him, he tried to shake them off, shaking his head. He closed his eye as someone grabbed him again, holding his arm tightly, shouting his name. He opened his eye again, seeing Delirious in front of him, the sound of Delirious' voice was louder. Cartoonz’s gaze fell from that frightened face to the red hoodie, he wrenched his hand free, reaching for Delirious, but the fabric was dry.

“You were stabbed, you…” Cartoonz muttered, confused.

Delirious pulled the hoodie and shirt up, not a scratch on him.

“I’m fine, it was a nightmare.” Delirious said softly, soothingly.

“It… what?” Cartoonz breathed, trying to wrap his still sluggish brain around that fact.

He looked away from Delirious, seeing the knife still stabbed into the wall. Jihi and Squirrel were looming close, looks of worry on their faces. Andrew was sitting on the edge of Anthony’s bed, watching them with a look of concern. Cartoonz drew in a shaky breath, the memory of the nightmare still gripping him, the feeling of Delirious’ blood on his hands, the chilled feeling in his own, not having quite left yet. Gently Delirious reached for him, caressing his cheek, there was a quiet reassurance in the warmth of those hands alone. With another shaky breath Cartoonz pulled Delirious into his lap, burying his face against the still living man’s chest. Only as he fought to get his composure back did he realize he was soaking the fabric with tears. Delirious gently rubbed Cartoonz’s back, muttering soft assurances that he was fine, that everyone was fine. The chilled touch of Corpse joined Delirious’, the ghostly touch trailing through his hair.

Cartoonz held onto Delirious a little tighter as he started to pull himself back together again. He felt incredibly shaken, to his very core. The moment of seeming to lose Delirious the single most frightening thing of his life.

Slowly Cartoonz raised his head, looking up at Delirious, who trailed his hands up to cradle Cartoonz’s face. One thumb swept just under Cartoonz’s eye, wiping a fresh tear away. When Cartoonz spoke his voice was still shaky, he could feel the crack of it in his chest. Yet, he hoped Delirious could hear the very depth behind his words.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Delirious said gently, warmly, honestly in return.

Delirious leaned down, closing the distance between them to bring their lips together. A kiss so gentle yet carrying such gravity between them, an almost desperate edge from Cartoonz, the fear still holding his heart, the thought of losing Delirious making every moment that much more important. Once the kiss ended Cartoonz found himself wondering something.

“Was… that what I put you through when Barbara attacked me?” He asked quietly and a grim expression filled Delirious’ features.

“Yeah… but I couldn’t escape just by waking up, your wounds were reality, not a nightmare.” He said with a small nod.

Cartoonz flinched, that was a good point. Delirious ran his fingers through Cartoonz’s hair again, pulling him back into a hug. Cartoonz melted into it, all but clinging to Delirious. A long, heavy sigh came from across the room.

“You kids shouldn’t have to go through this.” Andrew said, his tone that of the tired father he was.

“We’re not exactly children anymore.” Anthony pointed out, and Andrew gave a humorless chuckle.

“I know, but still, none of you signed up for this. The town’s turned into some kind of battlefield but you aren’t soldiers. This is a battle you shouldn’t have to fight because it should never have existed in the first place.”

“Yeah but, what are we gonna do? Ask them politely to stop this shit? Somehow I don’t think that’s gonna work.” Rilla said heavily, sounding tired of all of it.

“ _ Just leave this shitty town. _ Seriously, what’s stopping you?” Corpse’s voice cut in, he sounded close and that closeness helped soothe Cartoonz’s nerves all the more.

“I wish it were that simple… but, where would we even go?” Squirrel asked, sounding deflated.

“I think… I know what to do, but I need you all to trust me and follow the plan to the letter.” Andrew said and Cartoonz could practically hear the pointed look Anthony was getting from the man.

“If it puts a stop to my friends nearly getting killed then I’m down. Just tell us what to do.” Anthony said, honestly willing to do whatever it took.

There came a murmur of agreement and Cartoonz’s own voice was among it.

“Good. I’ll get the first phase started then, does anyone need a ride home?” Andrew asked as he started towards the door.

“Rilla, Squirrel, you guys should go ahead and go get some real sleep. I think you both need it, real food while you’re at it.” Anthony said, a gentle push to his tone.

“Are you sure, there’s been so much shit-” Rilla started to protest but Anthony cut him off.

“That nurse is guarding my room, you saw them come in when Toonz was screaming, they’ve got security covered. Right now I’m more worried about you guys.” Anthony insisted.

“If you’re sure…” Squirrel muttered.

“I am,  _ go. _ I’ll be fine.” Anthony promised.

Cartoonz lifted his head, seeing as the two hesitantly followed the lawyer out of the room. As soon as they were out of sight Anthony seemed to deflate, in a blink looking a whole lot more tired and in pain. It was obvious enough that he’d been putting on an act of toughness, for their sakes… but why? Cartoonz didn’t have the presence of mind to really question it at the moment, especially not with the way Delirious ran his hands through Cartoonz's hair again, drawing his attention.

“Better?” Delirious asked and Cartoonz nodded.

“Yeah, yeah I’ll be fine.” Cartoonz muttered.

“Good.” Delirious said, leaning in to place a soft kiss on Cartoonz's forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The temptation to end this chapter right before Cartoonz woke up was very strong.  
> Very strong indeed

**Author's Note:**

> [radiating innocents]


End file.
